Falling Petals
by IamKimby
Summary: Marigold Dursley is the twin sister of the notorious Dudley and thus the cousin of the extraordinary Harry Potter. After a trip to the zoo, Marigold is in for the shock of her life as a letter sits waiting for her in the mail.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE MAIN CAST. I ONLY HAVE MARIGOLD AND DEMETRIUS AND THEY ARE MINE SO PLEASE DON'T STEAL THEM. YES, THERE ARE DIRECT QUOTES FROM THE BOOKS IN TERMS OF DIALOGUE SIMPLY BECAUSE I'M GOING BY THE BOOKS AND FOLLOWING CANNON WHILST ALSO GIVING MARIGOLD HER OWN STORY.**

 **Thank you all for reading this story 3**

* * *

There were no people who could be considered more normal than my family. My father was a director at some large company that made drills and my mother was the perfect stay-at-home mother, constantly doting on Dudley and I. My brother was the apple of their eyes, and to them, there could not be a finer boy in the world. Or at least that is what they'd have you think.

My cousin, Harry Potter, lives with us because of a tragedy involving the death of his parents. Wherever he is, oddity follows. My mother and father resented that about him. I've heard mother whispering things of Harry being some kind of freak, apparently like his mother. It was always strange how my mother could act so loving towards my bother and I, and treat Harry so poorly.

Little did they know that I was just as strange and freaky as my favourite family member.

* * *

"Marigold, dearest, it's time to wake up," my mother whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Mother, it's too early, I thought I could sleep in because it's my birthday," I said sleepily, making her chuckle.

"Diddums is already up. We're going to the zoo today, remember?" she told me. I opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me. "I've already set out a dress for you and all your presents are downstairs also. Happy birthday, darling."

"Thank you, Mother." I gave her a small kiss on the cheek as I sat up. She smiled once again and left so that I could get ready for the day. The dress sitting on the end of my bed was just a nice blue dress, made for casual occasions. I slipped into it and put on my black Mary Jane's before walking downstairs to greet the rest of my family.

As I walked in, I heard my father's voice boom, "There's the beautiful birthday girl!" He motioned for me to go over to him. I ignored the copious amount of presents stacked for Dudley and I. I saw Harry by the stove, cooking bacon and eggs. I gave him a warm smile that quickly dropped as Dudley started complaining.

"Thirty six," he exclaimed, looking up and mother and father, "That's two less than last year."

I moved over to Harry to help him with the plating, knowing that Dudley was going to erupt as he did every year. "Here, I'll take these over for you."

"Thank you, Mari," he whispered as we walked over to the table. I nodded as we put the dishes down. We both sat down, trying eat what we could. It wasn't unusual for my brother to flip a table. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you," I said between bites.

"Darling, you haven't counted Aunty Marge's present, see," my mother said, trying to calm him down, "under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"Alright, thirty seven then," Dudley responded, his face turning red.

My mothers eyes widened, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that alright?" She gave a nervous smile as we all prayed it would satiate my brother.

He looked confused as he tried to do the math, "So I'll have thirty... thirty..."

"Thirty nine, sweetums," mother told him as he drifted off.

"Oh," he responded sitting down rather heavily on the ground. He reached over to the pile and grabbed one of his presents, "Alright then."

My father just laughed, ruffling Dudley's hair, "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"

I rolled my eyes. I knew that I would have just as many presents and just like every year, it astounded me how they could afford to spend so lavishly on things that would most likely end up broken or never used. My father motioned for me to also begin opening my presents. I sighed, but still gave a wide smile. It made me feel bad, opening so many presents in front of Harry, knowing he had no chance opening so many from his parents or mine. I got the usual clothes and jewellery. I did get a few new doll sets. The one thing I was glad my parents got me was some new art supplies, it was the one thing truly loved to receive. I also got a new camera, which was one of those Polaroid cameras.

My mother went off the answer the phone and a few moments later had come back with a sour look on her face. "Bad news, Vernon," she said, gaining everyone's attention, "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him," she explained with an indiscreet motion towards Harry. Secretly I was happy, hoping that Harry could come with us. I didn't want to be alone with Dudley and his friend. "Now what," she said disdainfully.

"We could phone Marge," my father suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy," Mother said with a scowl. I tuned out, giving Harry a hopeful smile which he returned.

"You could just leave me here," Harry piped up hopefully.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" my mother snarled at my cousin.

I heard Harry say something as my mother spoke, "Perhaps we could take him to the zoo and leave him in the car?"

"The car's new," Father cut in quickly, "he's not sitting in it alone."

It was silent for a bit, then Dudley began to wail. I rolled my eyes, I knew he wasn't really crying. He just stood there and wailed like a baby because he knew Mother and Father would do anything for him to stop.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she said, coddling him. Her arms were wrapped around my chubby brother like a vise.

"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, fake sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. The door bell rung out, pulling everyone's attention from my brother.

"Oh, good Lord, they're here," my mother exclaimed rushing to the door. Dudley had been allowed to bring a friend along so he had invited Piers Polkiss, one of the most annoying boys he could have chosen. Whenever he was around he kept pulling my hair or something else that was annoying.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Despite all of the odds, Harry was allowed to come with us to the zoo. I was happy because it meant I wouldn't be stuck having to talk to Dudley and his friend. Piers was rude and arrogant, and as much as I loved him, so was Dudley.

"Harry, look, this lizard is so cool!" I said, pointing to the bearded dragon on display.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool," he said, giving me a rarely seen smile.

I looked over to find Dudley's face pressed against the glass of a snake enclosure. "Would you like to go see what they're looking at?"

Harry simply simply shrugged as we walked over to the enclosure. Inside was a massive boa constrictor. It looked to be asleep, but obviously Dudley wasn't taking that so he ordered out father to try and gain it's attention. Personally, I had an appreciation for snakes... Just so long as they stayed away from me. After a few attempts to stir the snake, Dudley sighed and muttered something under his breath before walking away from the tank.

My eyes widened as I witnessed the strangest thing. The snake woke up and raised its head, looking intently at my cousin before winking. I could see Harry look around, as if not believing what he had seen. I stared at the snake. It motioned towards my family, then up to the ceiling, as if it were trying to say how tired he was of people like them. I suppose I didn't blame him, chubby children pressing their ugly faces and fingers against the glass as they ogled you doesn't seem so pleasant.

"I know," my cousin murmured quietly, "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded, somehow understanding Harry. "Where do you come from, anyway?" He asked, hoping for another response. The snake point it's tail at the sign on the wall of the cage that stated that he was a boa constrictor from Brazil, but had been bred in captivity. Harry mustn't have read the last part of the sign because he next asked, "Was it nice there?" The snake pointed at the sign again and Harry's face fell, "Oh, I see... So you've never been to Brazil?"

Just as the snake shook his head, Harry and I were startled by a loud shout from Piers, breaking the tension that had built up from the interaction. I turned to find Dudley waddling over as fast as he could to see whatever his best friend had been shouting about. I gasped as he punched Harry in the gut, effectively moving him from in front of the tank. I walked over to my cousin, who glared at the boys pressing their hands and faces into the glass, but quickly turned back when I heard them scream. The glass keeping the snake in the enclosure had disappeared completely and the snake himself rapidly uncoiled and escaped the enclosure. I was terrified as the snake came close to Harry and I, but the snake promptly left. My wide green eyes met with Harry's as we shared a look of shock.

* * *

The zoo director made a point to apologize profusely for the disappearing glass, serving my mother and father tea as an attempt to calm them slightly. On the way home, Piers exclaimed how the snake had nearly squeezed him to death as Dudley cried about how the snake had nearly bitten his leg off. _As if it could fit around it_ I thought bitterly as I sat in the far back with Harry. My head whipped up to Piers as he mentioned Harry's conversation with the snake, causing my parents o both stiffen visibly, and in that moment I was glad to have Piers around. They wouldn't start anything until he was gone.

But when Piers was gone, hell broke loose. My father's face turned purple with fury and he could barely speak to my poor cousin as he sent him to the room. So mad in fact, that he neglect to open the letter that was left on the door step as we walked in. I picked it up to find the wax sealed letter addressed to me, even stating which room I had been staying in. I took it upstairs as I went to my room to hide from my angered parents, knowing nothing good would come from being around them and an upset Dudley.

I was nervous as I lifted the wax seal and slipped the letter out of the envelope.

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

 ** _Dear Miss Dursley,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

 ** _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

 ** _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_**

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What kind of a school is that?" I said, unaware of my mother standing in the doorway. I gasped as she ripped the letter from my hands, "Mother, what is Hogwarts and how on Earth have I been accepted? I thought that I would be attending the St Mary's?"

"Never you mind about this letter, you can stay in your room for opening the mail without giving it to us first," She said coldly, slamming my door behind her. My chest was tight, the letter had been addressed to me, could it have truly been so wrong for me to open it? Would I be allowed to attend?

Little did I know, it was only the beginning of my problems.


	2. Chapter 1

Things had been different from the day I had receive my letter, but as the time wore on, I found myself caring less about what my parents thought about my gifts. They never treated me as bad as they did Harry, but I could still see the judgement in their eyes. It hurt, a family was supposed to love each other, but now I had been outcasted with my cousin and, in truth, we had never been closer. Upon our arrival, we had been put into different houses, him going into Gryffindor and myself into Slytherin. It did get awkward for a while because Harry's friend, Ron, was convinced that I was evil because of my house. I didn't mind anyways, I didn't blame him for that opinion after I met Draco Malfoy. I was civil with him, sure, but he had a bad habit of spouting some nasty stuff about muggles that made it nearly impossible for me to see him as a friend. Though, there was one thing I hadn't expected, my best friend, Demetrius, was also a wizard. He explained to me that his father had been a wizard, but had left when his mother was pregnant with him. He was put in Hufflepuff. It was funny to me because my mother was close friends with his mother, so it made me laugh that my mother, who was so averse to magic, was best friends with a woman who was previously married to a wizard.

There was one major change that had been made though, Harry and I now shared a bedroom. After the influx of letters from Hogwarts after our birthdays, my mother and father decided to try and move Harry out of the cupboard. Of course, Dudley refused and father didn't want him to be exposed to Harry's 'freakishness', so naturally, he was moved into my room. It wasn't so bad though because he was quiet, and we had become close. So, close in fact, that I had also made friends with Ron, despite his dislike of my 'Slytherin ties'...

"Harry, when did you say that they would be coming around?" I asked, finally managing to close my trunk with him sitting on it. The Weasley's had invited us to the Quidditch World Cup and really, neither of us could wait to get out of Privet Drive, quidditch or not.

"5 o'clock, that's the 7th time you've asked, are you alright?" He said cheekily, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm perfectly fine, just really happy to get out of here, to be able to spread my arms and run around and see Hermione," I told him, rolling my eyes a little. "Though, how exactly are they coming to pick us up? Because I doubt that they're going to be picking us up in a car," I joked back, making him cringe.

"Is anyone going to let that one down?" He groaned, hiding his face.

"Nope, I'll make it a point to tell your children all about it," I sung.

"Well anyhow, I've got no idea how they're going to be arriving," he answered my query.

"Oh, okay," I said, "Well, we best go downstairs then." I picked up my cat, a black Persian cat named Lucky in one arm and my belongings in the other. I had a small bag on my back filled with my books and other small things from home, but thankfully it was almost weightless because of the charmed I had placed on it while at Hogwarts.

The tension was strong in the house. My mother and father were dressed to impress, well, more likely to intimidate. My father sat in his chair, eyeing us silently, until he snarled at us, "I hope you've told them to dress properly, these people. I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. They'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all."

Harry and I shared a look at this, knowing that while the kids might wear muggle clothes, Mrs Weasley was most often seen wearing robes that varied in quality. I felt awkward, my parents did not seem welcoming of the soon to be guests and I was afraid that they might offend the family. Dudley, however, looked downright terrified, his last encounter with a wizard having ended with a trip to the hospital to remove his pig tail.

"They'll be driving of course?" Father barked from his seat.

"Er," Harry made a noise, "I think so," he replied nervously, obviously unsure of his answer.

The room only became more stressful as the time wore on, and especially when it was realised that the Weasley's were late. Harry and I had eventually turned to waiting in the hall for them, but were shocked as Dudley came running out of the sitting room.

I ignored him as I went into the room to investigate what could have possibly sent him running. And immediately from the boarded-up fireplace, I could hear scraping and voices from inside. The Weasley's had come via the floo network and become trapped in there. Harry obviously worked it out too as he came into the room.

My mother was backed into a wall, terrified by what was happening. "What is it?" she gasped, clinging to the wall, "What is it, Vernon?"

"Ouch! Fred, no… go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake… tell George not to … OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron…" One of the muffled voices spoke, barely audible through the boards, but obviously, Mr Weasley.

I tuned out as the voice spoke, my father had turned to my cousin and myself in a fury. "What is this? What is going on?" he demanded from the two of us.

"They… they've tried to get here by Floo powder," said Harry, trying to hide a mad desire to laugh. "They can travel by fire … only you've blocked the fireplace… hang on …" He walked over to the fireplace and called to the family trapped on the other side, "Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?" He said, waiting until they had become quiet, "Mr. Weasley, it's Harry . . . the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there."

"Damn, what on Earth did they want to block up fireplace for?" Mr Weasley question, making me want to laugh, knowing the real reason.

"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained briefly.

"Really?" Mr Weasley's excitement at the words made me smile, "Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that... Let's think . . . ouch, Ron!"

"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?" Ron's voice joined the others.

"Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, in a very sarcastic tone, making me laugh. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up. Was that Goldie, laughing?"

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall, "Hi, Goldie."

I stifled my giggles for long enough to watch Harry step backwards before the closed fireplace exploded over the living room, forcing plaster, wood and soot into the normally pristine room. My mother fell over the coffee table in shock, luckily my father caught her. She was speechless at the sight of the Weasley boys standing in the fireplace, their blazing red hair and now sooty clothing. My father stood, gaping and furious, his clean suit was now covered in powder as he backed off from Mr Weasley's outstretched hand.

"Er, yes, sorry about that," Mr Weasley said, looking back at the damage he had caused. "It's all my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see — just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking — but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy, though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate." The balding man said, probably ignoring the fact that my mother was tucked behind my gaping father. "Hello, Harry and you too, Marigold!" He greeted kindly, "Got your trunks ready?" I motioned towards my belongings on the floor next to me. He nodded then looked at Harry.

"It's upstairs," he said with a wide grin that I had missed over the holidays.

"We'll get it!" Fred said almost immediately, leaving the room with George to retrieve Harry's stuff. They obviously remembered where our room was from the time they had rescued us before 2nd year. They had been shocked when they found out we shared a room.

"Well, very… erm… very nice place you've got here," Mr Weasley complemented, attempting to break the tense silence. Mr Weasley looked around the room curiously, he was fascinated by everything to do with muggles, and you could clearly see him restraining himself from going around to look at everything. He eyed the television and VCR. "They run off eckeltricity, do they?" he said knowledgeably. "Ah yes, I can see the plugs. I collect plugs," he added, trying to encourage conversation. "And batteries. Got a very large collection of batteries. My wife thinks I'm mad, but there you are."

My father looked at the ginger man as though he were mad. My mother was horribly nervous, which I thought odd because with her sister being a witch too, would it really be that odd too her? I watched quietly as Dudley slid silently against the wall, probably scared out of the kitchen by the sounds of the twins.

"Ah, this is your cousin, is it, Harry," the man said, attempting conversation once again. I had to hand it to him, he was either very persistent or completely oblivious to the tension.

"Yep, that's Dudley," Harry confirmed. Ron was barely stopping himself from laughing as he shared a look with Harry. Dudley stood, holding his backside as though it were going to fall off his body, or grow another tail. Mr Weasley looked at the boy, concerned that he was as mad as my family clearly thought he himself was, only he felt sympathy for the boy rather than fear.

"Having a good holiday, Dudley?" He asked politely. Dudley only whimpered, clutching himself tighter, at though Mr Weasley were going to do what Hagrid did.

Luckily, the twins had walked into the room with Harry's belongings. However, their faced cracked into wicked grins as they spotted my brother.

"Ah, right, better get cracking then," Mr Weasley said, pushing his sleeve up and pulling out his wand. My entire family pressed themselves into the wall. The wizard point to the fireplace with his wand, " _Incendio_ ," he cast, making a fire for everyone to go through. The fire grew and turned a brilliant shade of green when Mr Weasley threw in a pinch of floo powder. "Off you go then, Fred" he ushered the boy into the fire.

"Coming," Fred said, "Oh no! Hang on," he said as a packet of toffees spilled to the floor, rolling in every which direction. He collected them quickly before stepping into the fire once more and disappearing into the flames.

"Right then, George, you and the trunk," Mr Weasley said as Harry helped George with the trunk. Ron was next, then it was my turn. I took a small joy in seeing my families fear as I vanished into the green flames with my belongings. After the hell that they had put Harry through his entire stay here and the way they had treated me over the last few years, it was a small dose of revenge.

I smiled widely as I stepped into the homely living room of the Burrow. I was greeted immediately by Hermione hugging me. We had become close friends in first year because we had a lot in common, like our dislike of Ron at the time and the fact that we were muggleborns.

"Marigold, dearie," Mrs Weasley greeted, giving me a warm hug that I happily returned.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs Weasley," I said, politely.

"It's not a problem at all, you and Harry are welcome here any time," she told me before she left to go back into the kitchen.

"I missed you so much, Hermione," I said to the bushy haired girl. "I'm kinda glad that I won't have to share my room with Harry anymore, it's good to have some girl time!"

"Of course, but did you read that book I sent you?" Hermione asked as we climbed the stairs to where we'd be staying.

"Yes, it was brilliant!" I grinned. Hermione and I would exchange books over the holidays and it was pretty great. "I must say, I cried most of the way through, poor dog." She had sent me Call of the Wild by Jack London.

"I know, but it really makes you think about the way people treat other creatures, doesn't it?" She replied, with a small smile.

It was silent for a small while, making us realize that neither Harry nor Mr Weasley had come through yet. "What could possibly be taking so long?"


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione and I walked downstairs in time to catch Fred, George Ron and Harry in a laughing fit, as well as two men at the kitchen table. They were clearly Weasleys, probably the oldest two, Bill and Charlie. I heard from Harry that Charlie was a dragon tamer and that Bill worked for Gringotts bank.

"How are you doing, Harry?" the one nearest to Harry asked, holding his hand out to shake. The other also shook hands with my cousin right before Mr Weasley appeared out of thin air with a sharp crack.

He looked furious as he shouted at a now sheepish Fred, "That wasn't funny, Fred! What on Earth did you give that muggle boy?"

The boy just grinned evilly, "I didn't give him anything," he said with a shrug, "I just dropped it... It was his fault he went and ate it. I never told him to." I had to hand it to him, he wasn't wrong.

"You dropped it on purpose!" Mr Weasley raised his voice again, "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet..."

George cut in quickly, "How big did his tongue get?" he questioned eagerly. I giggled slightly at the fact that their while their father was yelling at them, they just tried to redirect the question. Hermione elbowed me gently, recognizing that this wasn't a laughing matter, but really she didn't understand.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!" the balding man yelled, making the boys and myself laugh at the image of Dudley, my bully of a bother, with a tongue that size. I giggled, imagining my mother and fathers reaction to it. Though I felt sorry for Mr Weasley, having to fix that especially with parents like mine. "It wasn't funny! That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard–Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons..." He ranted at the laughing twins.

"We didn't give it to him because he's a muggle," Fred defended indignantly.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," George added, looking at Harry, "Isn't he, Harry? Marigold?"

Mr Weasley looked over to Harry who said, "Yeah, he is, Mr Weasley." It was true, Dudley had even turned to being cruel to me along with Harry. Mr Weasley looked over to me and I just nodded sheepishly.

"That's not the point!" the man raged, "You wait until I tell your mother..." he said, effectively silencing the room when Mrs Weasley popped into the room. I shared a quick look of dread with Hermione who gave me a strange look.

"Tell me what?" Mrs Weasley said, her kind eyes narrowed as she surveyed the room, She spotted Harry and greeted him before snapping back to her husband. I held my breath, "Tell me what, Arthur?" she demanded.

Mr Weasley's hesitation was clear, he had never really meant to tell Mrs Weasley. Ginny joined us in the doorway as her father stood under the scrutiny of her mother. I could see that Hermione was itching to get out of the room, Hermione and I inched forwards towards Ron and Harry as Mrs Weasley quickly got mad.

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" Hermione staid, trying to get them all safely out of the room,

"Yeah, he still needs to put his stuff upstairs and whatnot," I whispered, point to his trunk that was left off to the side of the room.

"But he's knows where he's sleeping, in my room, he slept there last..." Ron started only to be cut off by Hermione who spoke pointedly.

"We can all go."

Realization spread across Ron's face as he caught on, "Oh, right."

Aiming for escape, George said, "We'll come too," but neither him not Fred made a single step before their mother said something.

"You stay where you are," the woman snarled at the boys, making us all shudder. We quickly made out exit to the hall and ran up the zig-zagging stairs. I couldn't help my still smile at the mental image of Dudley. Poor him, wizards had never been kind to him, then again, he shouldn't eat anything without asking first.

"What are Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as we continued climbing the stairs. Ginny and Ron cracked up at the question before Ron answered.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," said Ron quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that . . ."

"That sounds amazing," I whispered, knowing that a mother could hear anything.

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," said Ginny, with a smile. "We thought they just liked the noise."

Ron shrugged as he continued to explain, "Only, most of the stuff... well, all of it, really ... was a bit dangerous," said Ron, "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms. . . . She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected." O.W.L.s was the test that the 5th years had to take.

After a bothersome encounter with Percy, we climbed 3 more levels whilst listening to the echoes of Mrs Weasley all the way. "She must be really mad..." I whispered to Ginny who simply nodded as we entered Ron's room. The walls were covered in quidditch posters. There was a tank in the corner that contained one large frog, probably a small replacement for Scabbers. There were 4 beds squeezed into the room, taking up a lot of the space.

"Shut up, Pig," Ron said to the little grey owl chirping in the corner, "Fred and George are in here with us because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he informed as squeezed between two of the beds. " Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work," Ron explained, clearly bitter about it.

"Why are you calling that owl Pig?" I asked, curiously.

"Because he's being stupid," Ginny said, crossing her arms, "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Cute," I smiled.

"Ginny named him," he explained to Harry. "She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that." I rolled my eyes with a small grin, knowing he wasn't serious. He had complained about Scabbers every day, but when he thought he'd died, he was so upset I swear he nearly cried once.

"Hey Ginny," I said as Ron, Hermione and my cousin because to talk quietly about Sirius, "Do you wanna come with me to let Lucky outside?" Ginny nodded eagerly, happy to leave the others to their devices. I groaned quietly as we climbed back down the stairs we had just come down. Mrs Weasley had stopped yelling and was now bustling around the kitchen, She still looked mad though so I slipped outside to join the Bill, Charlie and the twins,

Bill and Charlie were playing around and making the tables fly around and hit each other, while Fred and George sat cheering at the sidelines. I joined them and laughed, "What is going on?" I asked.

"Bill challenged Charlie to a duel," Fred said excitedly.

George quickly butted in enthusiastically, "But Charlie refused so then Bill decided to send a table fly at him and that's how this started."

I just laughed and put my cat down just as Crookshanks darted out of the book, chasing what looked to be a gnome. Lucky joined in, chasing the little potato-on-legs into a wellington boot. I looked away from the cats to watch everyone setting up the table. I looked over to see Fred talking animatedly with George as I sat down beside Hermione. His smile made me happy because somehow I had developed a crush on him. It was small, and barely there, but it was enough to make my tummy flutter.

"So, do you think we'll see anyone we know there?" Hermione questioned, pulling my attention from Fred.

"To be honest, I think we will, if anyone were to be there it'd be Oliver Wood," I answered with a grin, "Though, I also think that Draco is going to be there."

Her eyes widened, "Why would he be there? It doesn't seem like his type of event," she said with a confused tone.

"Gut feeling, and I think it's completely his thing. He didn't just join the quiddtch team to out-do my cousin, you know. He'd prefer that not everyone knows, but Draco is a huge fan of Viktor Krum, but and even bigger fan of the Irish team," I told her with a laugh. She giggled along with me as we ate our dinner.

"Seriously? Draco?" I simply nodded and giggled at her wide eyed expression. "Well, I can't argue with your gut feeling, you're always right with those," she sighed, "It almost makes me see why someone would take divination."

"Almost? I take divination, you know," I said with a cheeky smile. I knew she didn't mean it in a bad way, but that was a bit harsh.

"Right, sorry, it's just that Trelawny makes me go mad," she huffed, stabbing a potato.

"I won't argue with you there, but other than muggle studies, it's my best class," I managed before swallowing my potato.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at me, "You have natural talent though, your marks can only be expected. Anyhow, you ought to consider swallowing before you talk." I laughed as Percy mentioned something about a 'top secret' thing, catching my attention with his raised voice.

To which Ron muttered with a roll of his eyes, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

At one point I tuned out, knowing that everyone was talking about things that I personally did not care for so much. Though, I was extremely excited for the game tomorrow, I wasn't too interested in the talk that Charlie, Fred and George were having, I was just content with listening in.

At one point, Ron had asked if Harry had indeed heard from Sirius, which he had twice. Though, I was surprised when he didn't tell them that it was because of his scar. I too sent him a letter, I was afraid to tell Harry, but I had a sense of foreboding that I wasn't going to over look. Some was going to happen, I had no idea when, but I knew it was to do with Harry and why his scar was hurting, and it was the list of possibilities that scared me.

"Look at the time," Mrs Weasley said suddenly, "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you, you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Marigold, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time." Five days was a long time.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed, almost bouncing out of his seat, "I hope it does this time!"

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy piously, making half the table roll their eyes, "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days," he added.

Fred grinned, "Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" he teased with a wink to his brother.

Percy's face turned red, "That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway. It was nothing personal!" He stated.

As I stood from the table, Fred whispered to me, "It was, we sent it," making me laugh out loud.

* * *

As we sat in Ginny's room, I felt the two other girls staring at me, "Do I have something on me?" I questioned, worried.

"No, but we did see you talking to a certain someone," Ginny giggled, quietly so no one would hear us.

"Come off it, Ginny," I murmured, my face betraying me with a flash of heat, "It's nothing like that."

Hermione laughed, nudging me with her elbow, "Are you sure about that, Mari? I mean, you hate the name Goldie and that's all they call you. Besides, you were watching him nearly all of dinner!"

"Exactly, Hermione, I wouldn't really call that nothing, I saw it too!" the red headed 3rd year said, "Anyhow, I don't see why you're so shy about it. Anyone with eyes can see it."

"Because," I said, wringing my hands, "I don't know if my feelings are like that. I mean, we just so different and I know it's not a bad thing, but I'm not sure it's enough to go on. I mean seriously, they're gryffindor pranksters that a lot of people like. I'm a quiet, studious, boring little slytherin who enjoys History of Magic and Divination of all things! I mean, it's completely unrealistic to think that much would ever come of it. Besides, it's not like he'd ever see me that way and it'd be weird if we dated because I totally think that you'll be with Harry someday. I mean how would I explain that if we had kids, 'Hey darling, so Uncle Harry is also cousin Harry, keep that in mind'," I explained to them. I could see the gears working in their heads as they worked it out.

"That's true, but who knows if Harry will ever even see me like that," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Well, we best go to sleep," Hermione yawned out, "I expect we'll have to be up very early."

We all said goodnight and then it was lights out.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione had set an alarm, knowing that we needed to be up early. I felt a little bit groggy as I woke up, but it was quickly replaced with anticipation as I remembered that we'd be going to the Quidditch World Cup. I had heard from Demetrius that he would be going with Cedric, his long time friend, and Cedric's father to the cup. I dressed quickly, just throwing on a simple pair of blue jeans and my green sweater that Mrs Weasley kindly knitted for me last Christmas. I slip on my sneakers and grabbed my little back pack before exiting the room.

"Gunning for the Irish, are we?" Charlie said over his coffee.

"Yeah, I think they've got it in them. Besides, it's a family thing," I said, "That and it's the most comfortable thing I own."

"Makes sense, don't let the others know, but I still have all of mine because I think they're the most comfortable things to wear as well," he said, opening his jacket to show a brown sweater with the letter 'C' on it. I laughed as I sat at the table.

"Good morning, Marigold," Mr Weasley greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Mr Weasley," I replied, "I heard that the Diggory's are going to the match today as well."

"Ah, yes, we'll be meeting with them before we get to the portkey," he told me as he sat down at the head of the table. "How did you know?"

"Demetrius told me that he would be going with them. He and Cedric are extremely close friends," I answered with a grin.

It became quiet after that as the boys began to file into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley stirs a rather large pot, while Mr Weasley check a large parchment sleeve to make sure he had the tickets. As he saw the boys, specifically Harry, come in, he opened his arms wide so as to show his outfit.

"What d'you think?" he asked, slightly anxious, "We're supposed to go incognito... Do I look like a muggle, Harry?" The man asked.

Harry smiled kindly, "Yeah, very good."

Mr Weasley smiled proudly as George asked, "Where're Bill and Per-Per-Percy?" he failed to stop his yawn as he said Percy's name.

Mrs Weasley was the one who answered as she began to ladle porridge into the bowls set out, "Well, they're apparating, aren't they. So they can have a little bit of a lie-in."

"So they're still in bed?" Fred asked, seemingly jealous of his brothers as he pulled his porridge towards himself, "Why can't we apparate too?"

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," she snapped, "And where have those girls got to?" she said as she bustled out of the kitchen in search of Hermione and Ginny.

"You have to pass a test to apparate?" Harry questioned, looking around the table.

"Oh yes," Mr Weasley said as he put the tickets in his jean pockets, " "The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done properly it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves." The entire table aside from Harry winced. I had read about it in a book I borrowed from the library. It was something that I dearly hoped to never experience.

"Er... Splinched?" Harry asked, confused by the foreign term,

"They left half of themselves behind," explained Mr. Weasley, as he spooned large teaspoons of treacle into his porridge."So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind. . . ." I cringed at the mental image of that and clearly Harry saw something similar too.

"Were they okay?" Harry questioned, slightly alarmed by the idea of leaving body parts behind.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms; slower, but safer."

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?" Harry asked.

"Charlie had to take the test twice," said Fred, grinning. "He failed the first time, Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?" Fred looked over at his brother, who just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

Everyone sniggered as Mrs Weasley burst into the kitchen once again, "Yes, well, he passed the second time."

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," George told us, continuing the conversation, "He's been apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can," he finished just as Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen, looking pale and tired.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" She implored quietly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat at the table with Hermione.

"We've got a bit of a walk," Mr Weasley said with a broad smile.

"Walk?" Harry inquired, "Are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," Mr Weasley responded with a small chuckle, " "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup ..." he explained to my cousin only to be cut off by his wife.

"George," she said sharply.

"What?" said boy replied with faux innocence that fooled no one.

Her eyes narrowed further as everyone sank into their seats, "What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!" He answered.

"Don't you lie to me!" She scolded, pointing her wand at him and casting a summoning spell.

* * *

After that, Mrs Weasley promptly search the boys and stripped them of the lollies they concocted. To say the least, no one could be happier to leave except the twins who were miserable at the thought of their hard work just being destroyed like that. Honestly, I don't blame them, but at the same time it was their own fault. They walked out without a word to their mother as everyone else said goodbye to the Weasley matriarch.

As we exited the Burrow, the pale moon was still in the sky and the air was crisp. The sun still had yet to rise as we crossed the dark field after Fred and George, though it wasn't long until we caught up to the glowering boys. I walked along with them as they complained about their mother's actions and how unfair it was that their terrible treats had been taken away.

"Six months, Goldie, we worked on those things for six month and she just takes them away!" Fred muttered angrily.

"Well, if you had of asked me, I have an extension charm on my backpack so I would have hid them for you," I whispered so no one else would hear. Personally, I liked their ideas and I wasn't one to crush creativity.

Both red heads looked at me wide eyed, "You mean that?!" George whisper-yelled.

"Of course, I think it's pretty funny what you guys are coming up with. Though I'd advise you make a cure for them before trying them out on other people," I told them as we continued walking. I was glad I had chose sneakers for today rather than my usual slip-on shoes.

"You're bloody brilliant!" They said simultaneously.

My legs screamed in relief as we finally made it to flat ground. From the trees I saw Cedric, Demetrius and who I assumed was Mr Diggory running over and calling out to us, "Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

"Amos!" Mr Weasley greeted, shaking hands with the tired looking man. Mr Weasley turned to us and introduced the wizard, "This is Amos Diggory, He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

I grinned widely, running over to Demetrius and giving him a hug, "How are you, Trius?"

"I'm well, thanks, what about you?" he said, returning the hug.

"Very well, I'm pretty excited for the match," I said, in truth I had an odd sense of foreboding in my gut that I found hard to ignore.

"So am I," Cedric said as he made his way over to us after saying hello to everyone else, "Hey, Marigold."

"Hello, Cedric, it's nice to see you," I greeted happily.

"You too, who do you think is going to win?" he asked, as we began walking along again.

"I think the Irish will win, personally," I answered, "You?"

"I'm going for Bulgaria," he said, "What about you, Trius?"

"Same as you, Cedric," Demetrius replied quietly as he glared slightly at Harry. They had never gotten along and I found that odd considering he grew up hearing his name and about what had happened.

Our attention was brought back to Mr Diggory as he exclaimed loudly, "Ced's talked about you, of course, Told us all about playing against you last year. . . . I said to him, I said 'Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will. . . . You beat Harry Potter!'"

Harry seemed to be at a loss for words and Fred and George begun to scowl at Cedric once again at this. Cedric however turned red, "Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you . . . it was an accident. . . ."

Mr Diggory seems not to care about that detail as he replied, "Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" He slapped his son on the back fondly, "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman . . . but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

That statement bothered me, but I knew better than to say anything. Cedric would fix that himself.

"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again and effectively ending the tension. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory in responce. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," Mr Weasley said, looking down at his watch again. "Yes, it's a minute off... Well, we better get ready." The oldest red head looked at our group, all except myself with my small charmed backpack, holding their heavy bags. "You just need to tough the portkey, that's all, a finger will do... " he explained, reaching towards a manky old boot. The group huddled around said boot, with a lot of difficulty due to their bulky bags, with everyone touching the boot.

I heard Mr Weasley count down, but I could not possibly anticipate the feeling of the portkey. My feet lifted from the ground as the boot spun rapidly with everyone attached by a single finger. The entire world spun around us, then suddenly, the ground was beneath my feet again. I was barely standing, only because of Demetrius's firm grip on my waist. I thanked him as I surveyed the others lying on the ground in a heap.

I stood for a moment, gaining my bearings again when a voice spoke, "Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," it said.


	5. Chapter 4

After the others untangled themselves from each other, we made our way over to two very tired looking men who, like Mr Weasley, were attempting to dress like muggles though with not nearly the same expertise.

Mr Weasley handed over the boot, "Morning Basil," he greeted warmly as the man chucked the boot into a box of what I assumed were other used portkeys.

The man spoke wearily, clearly exhausted, "Hello there, Arthur. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some. . . We've been here all night. . . You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five-fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite. . . Weasley . . . Weasley . . ." he repeated to himself as he searched the list, "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory . . . second field . . . ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks, Basil," he said before motioning for everyone to follow him. It was hard to make anything out through the fig, but the site was clearly filled to the very brim. We parted ways with the Diggorys and Demetrius as we made our way to a small cottage. There was a man standing in the door way who turned to look at us as we approached.

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly.

"Morning," said the Muggle.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"

"Weasley — two tents, booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door.

"You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it," said Mr. Weasley.

"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts.

"Ah, right… certainly …" said Mr. Weasley. He took a few steps and beckon Harry over, likely for help with the muggle money.

I tuned out, looking around to see what I could make out through the heavy fog. I could faintly see people walking around in very strange outfits. My head snapped around quickly to see a man apparate right behind where Mr Roberts stood. I watched, transfixed as his eyes rolled back and his expression became placid. He quickly gave Mr Weasley his change and the man escorted us away from the cottage explaining about how a man named Mr Bagman was too relaxed about security before disapparating.

My legs were sore as we continued through the rows of tents, some with unusual attachments. It amazed me how many tents and people there were. There were some that make it easy for a muggle to assume something odd was going around. Mr Weasley just muttered about people being show offs as I marvelled at all the extravagancies going on around me. We stopped in front of a sign that read 'WEEZLY'. I snorted at the mistake.

"Couldn't have a better spot!" Mr Weasley beamed, smiling at the small army, ""The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult. . . Muggles do it all the time. . . Here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?" Mr Weasley asked, having assumed that Harry had all the answers.

I laughed quietly into my hand. Neither Harry, nor myself, had ever been camping before. Harry looked to me, slightly alarmed. I could only shrug and try to help as he, Hermione, Mr Weasley and I worked out how to put it together. It was pretty simple, but Mr Weasley was more of a nuisance than a help, but at least the man had tried. The two tents we had set up looked fairly shabby, but they were solid and very muggle looking. Though, I was unsure of how everyone was supposed to fit within the two and from the looks of it, both Harry and Hermione saw the same issue.

"We'll be a little cramped," Mr Weasley called, "But I think we'll all squeeze in. Come have a look." I gasped quietly as I stepped inside the tent. It was done up like an old-fashioned home and was significantly bigger than it appeared.

* * *

After a quick tour of the slightly smaller and less cat-smelling tent, we had set off on our adventure to find the water tap for the kettle. The morning was beginning to brighten up and the fog had begun to dissipate, revealing the sprawling city of tents that filled up all the available space. Everywhere were little children and adults alike. Some were sneakily using wands to start fires and others resorting to muggle methods, like matches. Soon we reached an area that seemed overly green, when we were suddenly greeted by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, both Gryffindor's from our year.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" he called from where he sat in front of a green shamrock tent. A sandy-haired woman, who I assumed was his mother, sat with him and Dean. "Like the decorations?" He asked as we turned around to greet them. "Oh hey, you're that Slytherin girl, aren't you?" he said, talking to me. I simply nodded awkwardly.

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colours?" said Mrs. Finnigan. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione with beaded eyes.

The trio assured her of their support while I pointed to my green sweater. We all wondered what the Bulgarians could have used to decorated their space with, but it became very clear very fast. Everything was either showing their flag or a picture of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker.

"Krum," said Ron quietly.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Krum!" said Ron. "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"

"He looks very grumpy," Hermione mumbled as she eyed all the scowling posters. I nodded in agreement, feeling uncomfortable with all the nasty looks the posters gave.

"'Really grumpy'?" Ron looked up at the sky in exasperation. "Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as we joined an already formed cue for the tap. I laughed quietly with Hermione as we watched an exchange between an elderly wizard wearing a ladies' night gown and a wizard who obviously worked for the ministry.

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious —"

"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.

"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."

Hermione and I had to leave the cue to settle our laughter. We didn't return until the old man had left. The water certainly slowed us down on the walk back to our site. Slowing us down further were all the conversations that were struck up as we encountered school mates. Like Oliver Wood and Ernie Macmillan. I nudged Harry and raised my eyebrows suggestively after his encounter with Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl who also played seeker. We also passed groups of foreign teenagers that we had never seen before and many groups that spoke odd languages as we passed.

"You've been ages," George stated as we finally staggered to camp. I sat down in a heap by the twins, finally glad to be off of my feet.

"Met a few people," Ron said flippantly, setting the water on the ground. "You not have that fire started yet?" he asked, sitting down too.

* * *

The game had been absolutely amazing. Though it was a journey and a half to get to our seats, it was more than worth it. Astoundingly, Fred's wager had come true. The Irish beat Bulgaria, despite the fact the Krum had caught the snitch. And what an amazing catch it had been. The twins had sworn to secrecy, promising not to tell their mother that Mr Weasley had let them gamble. It wasn't long before we had all settled into be for night, exhausted by all the walking and mentally exhausted after the high energy of the match.

I gasped as I was shaken awake by Ginny, who leant over me, "Wake up, we need to get out of here right now!" she said with fear evident in her voice. I got out of the bed in record time and picked up my backpack and helping her with her stuff as quick as we could. We went outside only to find a horrible mess of people. People were fleeing into the woods as fast as their feet would carry them and flashes of lights and sounds of seeming gunshots carried across the field.

I gripped Ginny's hand as we stood outside the tent, looking around for Mr Weasley or one of the other boys. We found them quickly and ran to them. Bill, Charlie and Percy came out of the boys' tent rolling up their sleeves and wands in hand.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot — get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

My heart thundered in my chest as I watched the hooded group of people holding the muggle family up with the air with magic. Fred grabbed Ginny's other hand and we all began to sprint towards the woods. Most of the lights had been extinguished and I let go off Ginny, knowing Fred would never lose his only sister. I searched instead for Harry and held my cousins hand as we made our way through the dark woods. I had nearly tripped several times before Hermione stopped so suddenly that Harry walked into her, forcing me to let go of him.

"What happened? Ron, where are you?" She said, making us all look around rapidly trying to find him. "Oh, this is stupid. _Lumos_ ," she illuminated the area to reveal Ron sprawled across the ground.

"Tripped over the tree root," the boy grumbled, getting back to his feet. I felt a small amount of relief in knowing that we hadn't lost anyone from our small group.

"Well, with feet that size, it's hard not to," cited a mocking voice from behind us. I turned around to find Draco leaning against a tree, a smirk present on his face. He wore the same fitted suit from earlier.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed as Ron said something that he would never dare say in front of him mother.

"Language, Weasley," said Draco, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like them spotted, would you?" He questioned, motioning towards Hermione and me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around . . . they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh," he said haughtily to her.

"Hermione's a witch," my cousin snarled at the pale boy, "Marigold is too," he added.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You shut your mouth!" Ron shouted, angered by Draco's use of the term 'Mudblood'.

"Never mind, Ron," she said holding the headstrong boy back from the cocky teenager in front of them.

A loud bang and screams made our group flinch while Draco stood quietly in his spot. "Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to? Trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Draco just gave a calm grin, "Well . . . if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" he retorted casually.

"Oh, come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

"Come on," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron up the path again.

I stayed behind, "What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

He just looked at me with a confused look, "Just a fair warning, is that so bad?" he said pretentiously walking over to me.

"No, you just said some horrible stuff, but what was the point? I want to understand your mentality. Did you just stay back to mock us with your pretentious superiority complex or were you trying to help in your own nasty way?" I challenged, stepping forwards to meet his sneer. His expression faltered as another loud bang sounded closer than before.

"Damnit, Marigold," he grumbled pushing me towards where Hermione had dragged the others, "You won't catch up with them if you don't go now. Just go, you're the only tolerable Mudblood I know. It'd be a shame if you got hurt." He muttered quietly.

I was at a loss for words, not at him calling me by my first name, (that was normal, he despised my last name), but by the back handed compliment. I only nodded as I scrambled to find my friends. I didn't dare illuminate my path, just in case the evil people were close enough that they'd spot me. I moved as quickly and managed to find Ginny, Fred and George, but the others were nowhere in sight. I had a feeling they'd be okay though.

Or at least I hoped they would.


	6. Chapter 5

After I had found Ginny, Fred and George, we made our way back to the tent, led by Charlie who had found us. It was a long wait, but finally Harry, Ron and Hermione had turned up. Ginny, the twins and I sat at the table, visibly shake by the attack. My arm was wrapped around the youngest Weasley as we sat, waiting for the others to get back. I helped Bill make a tourniquet of sorts with a bed sheet, Charlie had a rather large rip in his sweater and Percy had a bloodied nose. After what felt like years, I felt relief as my cousin and his friends stepped through the entrance to the tent.

"Thank god, you guys are okay," I murmured, running over to my cousin as he entered the tent.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around me. I returned the gesture but quickly retreated.

"I fell over and I guess I lost my bearings a little," I lied quickly. He didn't need to hear about my interaction with Malfoy, not yet anyways. "I found Ginny and the twins though."

Harry simply nodded as Bill spoke sharply, "Did you get them, Dad? The person who conjured the mark?" he questioned with a serious tone.

"No," said Mr. Weasley. "We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark," he informed the group.

"What?" said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together.

"Harry's wand?" said Fred looking confused. Probably trying to picture a little house elf with Harry's wand.

"Mr. Crouch's elf ?" exclaimed Percy in disbelief.

Mr Weasley then proceeded to explain what had happened with assistance from Harry, Hermione and Ron. As they told the story, Percy swelled with annoyance at the story. When the group finished and after a quick snap between Percy and Hermione about Mr Crouch's house elf, everyone felt deflated and just plain exhausted.

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" said Ron impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone. . . . Why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," said Hermione quickly. "I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "Of course people panicked . . . it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," said Ron, with a frown. "I mean . . . it's still only a shape in the sky. . . ."

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," said Mr. Weasley. "The terror it inspired . . . you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside. . . ." Mr. Weasley winced. "Everyone's worst fear . . . the very worst . . ."

I felt my eyes tear up as the room fell silent, the fear of what had happened finally settling in. I wiped the tears away silently with the hem of my sweater. The silence was short lived though, ending when Bill spoke again, " Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Roberts's before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now." I felt a little better knowing that the muggle family was alright.

"Death Eaters?" inquired Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," replied Bill, looking at Harry. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight; the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway," He shrugged.

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Mr. Weasley dejectedly "Though it probably was," he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron suddenly and rather loudly. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"

"That's not really evidence, Ron," I muttered, "No matter how true that assumption probably is, it's slander."

"But what were Voldemort's supporters..." Harry began. Everybody flinched, aside from myself because like most of the wizarding world, the Weasleys always avoided saying Voldemort's name. "Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?" said Mr. Weasley with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished with a disgusted tone.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when YouKnow-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives. . . . I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?" Bill's statement made sense.

"So . . . whoever conjured the Dark Mark . . ." said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley. "But I'll tell you this . . . it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now. . . .Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."

With that, Ginny, Hermione and I were sent back to our tent, though with the addition of Bill to watch over us. I laid in my bed, but did not sleep. My mind was racing, my sense of foreboding had proven true, but I knew in my heart it was only the beginning of something much more sinister. Draco had also shown up, unsurprisingly, but my mind was still trapped on what he said. He said I was the only tolerable Mudblood and that it'd be a shame if I were to get hurt. But more than that, why did he warn us? What point was there, was there some semblance of care?

My mind was busy, but eventually I managed to drift into heavy sleep.

* * *

I was woken up early by Ginny shaking me. When I saw her leaning over me, I sat up quickly, accidentally headbutting the girl. My breath was heavy and I was covered in a layer of sweat. I looked over at the others who were staring at me worriedly.

"You were screaming," Hermione said quietly, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, rubbing where I hat headbutted her, "We've been trying to wake you up for ages, Dad wants to go soon."

"Oh," I replied quietly, unsure of what to say, "Sorry."

I stood from my bed, ignoring my shaking, then made my way over to my back pack to change my clothes. It didn't take long for me to get ready and join the others who were waiting outside with weary expressions. Harry looked especially worried as he came to my side. The others just gathered themselves as we set off to go back home.

"Are you okay, Mari?" my cousin asked quietly.

I nodded, "A little shaken, but I'm fine. I'm just a little scared. I had a dream, a really, really bad dream," I told him, meeting his eyes.

"What happened?" he pressed hesitantly.

"I saw a grave yard and a flash of green," I answered, "I saw a body too. I have no idea who it was, but I know it was someone I cared about."

"Is that the same dream you had those other times?" he questioned as we made it into the queue for a portkey.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied quietly. "Harry, I'm really scared, this isn't like the other dreams I had. I've had this horrible feeling for a while. It comes and goes, but it's always on my mind, and with your scar hurting and what happened last night. I-I don't want to know what it could mean," I whispered.

Harry simply nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, "I guess we'll find out eventually. I guess it can't be any worse than any other year... Right?" He joked

"Don't jinx it, Harry," I said with a serious tone.

* * *

To say the least, we were exhausted. My legs shook and my chest hurt, and I nearly collapsed in relief as I heard Mrs Weasley calling from up the lane to the Burrow. "Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" she called, running towards us in her pyjamas with the Daily Prophet in her hand. Her face was pale and blotchy, she had obviously been crying. "Oh, Arthur... I've been so worried... so worried," she cried as she wrapped her arms around the man.

I read the headline as it landed on the ground. **SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP** it read, there was a picture under it of the dark mark in the sky above the treetops.

"You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive. . . . Oh boys . . ." she whimpered, grabbing the twins in the tightest, most suffocating hug I've ever seen, "I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh Fred . . . George . . ."

I felt myself tear up at the display, I leaned into my cousin with a small smile. It made me sad at the same time, knowing that my mother would probably never show that love for me again. But who knows, maybe a miracle could happen?

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says. . . ."

After our emotional return, we were all stuffed into the tiny kitchen and I don't think I've ever felt as at home as I did in that moment- Well, aside from when I got to curl up in the Slytherin common room, reading a book in from of the fire. Mr Weasley sat his wife down at the table while Hermione brewed a strong tea for her (the Mr Weasley had added some firewhiskey to). Then after reading through the article and realizing that he had made something worse somehow and left for work despite his wife's protests. Se Harry, Ron, Hermione and I escaped the cramped kitchen to the Ron's room in the attic.

"What's up, Harry?" said Ron, the moment they had closed the door of the attic room behind them.

Harry looked hesitant as he spoke, "There's something I haven't told you," Harry said. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again." I sat silently, having seen it first hand, I knew exactly what had happened. Hermione, though, had started coming up with suggestions and possible reasons for the occurrence while Ron just sat quietly, looking dumbstruck.

"But... he wasn't there, was he? You-Know-Who? I mean ... last time your scar kept hurting, he was at Hogwarts, wasn't he?"

"I'm sure he wasn't on Privet Drive," said Harry. "But I was dreaming about him . . . him and Peter, you know, Wormtail. I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill . . . someone." By someone, I knew he more than certainly said himself.

"It was only a dream," said Ron bracingly. "Just a nightmare."

"Yeah, but was it, though?" said Harry, turning to look out of the window at the brightening sky. "It's weird, isn't it? . . . My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."

"Don't. Say. His. Name!" Ron hissed through gritted teeth.

"And remember what Professor Trelawney said?" Harry continued, completely ignoring his friend, "At the end of last year?"

"Oh Harry, you aren't going to pay attention to anything that old fraud says?" Hermione scoffed.

"Hey," I said scathingly.

"You weren't there," said Harry. "You didn't hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance — a real one. And she said the Dark Lord would rise again . . . greater and more terrible than ever before . . . and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him . . . and that night Wormtail escaped." Harry looked stressed, "That and even Mari has been having weird dreams. I know because she wakes up screaming when she does."

"Like this morning," Hermione whispered. I looked down, feeling bad that I hadn't told her.

"Yeah, it's just Harry, trapped in a graveyard, it's dark and there's a flash of green and a body," I told them quietly as I played with the hem of my shirt.

The room was silent as we each thought over the information we shared, but it was short lived when Hermione asked, "Why were you asking if Hedwig had come, Harry? Are you expecting a letter?"

"I told Sirius about my scar," said Harry with a quick shrug. "I'm waiting for his answer."

"Good thinking!" said Ron, his somber expression clearing. "I bet Sirius'll know what to do!"

"I hoped he'd get back to me quickly," said Harry with a small sigh.

"But we don't know where Sirius is . . . he could be in Africa or somewhere, couldn't he?" reasoned Hermione. "Hedwig's not going to manage that journey in a few days."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry, but his stomach felt heavy as he looked outside to find an owl-free sky,

"Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Harry," said Ron. "Come on — three on three, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George will play. . . . You can try out the Wronski Feint. . . ."

"Ron," said Hermione, in an I-don't-think-you're-being-verysensitive sort of voice, "Harry doesn't want to play Quidditch right now. . . . He's worried, and he's tired. . . . We all need to go to bed. . . ."

"Yeah, I want to play Quidditch," said Harry suddenly, ignoring Hermione. "Hang on, I'll get my Firebolt."

While Hermione was the only one who verbalized the though, we both thought the same thing.

 _Boys._


	7. Chapter 6

Mr Weasley and Percy had barely been home following the events of the Quidditch World Cup. That day, the rain was lashing against the windows forcing everyone inside the house. Harry sat polishing his Firebolt while Hermione read through the books that Mrs Weasley had bought for us at Diagon Alley. I sat, curled up on my bed talking with Ginny.

"I want to try out for quidditch this year," Ginny told me with a smile.

I grinned, "You should, you're really good!" I replied, "Besides, it might give you a chance to get to know my cousin a little more!" I giggled as her entire face turned red.

"Oh, stop!" she said giving me a little shove, "You're too casual about me liking your cousin, it makes me uncomfortable when people talk to me about like my brothers," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Says you! I distinctly remember you teasing me the other night!" I retorted with a laugh, "Besides, I think that if anyone should be with him, it should be you. I mean, who'd refuse a valentine like the one you sent him 2 years ago," I laughed as she pushed me off the bed, "I'm joking, I'm joking… But seriously, I think you'd be good for him."

"Really?" she asked hesitantly and I nodded, "But how can I get him to notice me?"

"Be yourself, you're cool, down to Earth, absolutely stunning, and honestly you've perfected the bat-bogey hex down to an art. Who wouldn't want a strong, independent woman who knows how to hold her own in a house full of boys?" I answered, "He's a bit dense, but he's not blind."

There was a light knock on the door before Mrs Weasley came in with a fresh basket of laundry, "Hello, girls," she greeted as she placed the piles of laundry, one for Ginny, one for Hermione and one for me. "Your Hogwarts stuff should be at the end of Ginny's bed and I also bought dresses for you two. It says that you needed formal clothes this year and I owled your and Hermione's parents about it. Mrs Granger wrote back saying she'd take care of it but your mother didn't message back so I took the liberty of buying you one. I hope you girls like them," she told us, pointing at the dresses laid across her daughter's bed. She left quickly before either of us could thank her.

"That's strange," I said quietly.

Ginny looked confused as well, "Yeah, we've never had to have formal clothes. Maybe there's a dance!"

"There must be, but why this year and not any other year?" I replied as I looked at the emerald dress laid out on Ginny's bed. It had a note with my name on it so I assumed it was for me.

* * *

My heart fluttered in satisfaction as I crossed the barrier to platform 9 3/4. I grinned heartily at the scarlet train. We quickly deposited our stuff onto the train before coming back down to the platform to say goodbye to Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie, who I'd developed a new brother-sister relationship with.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" said Fred keenly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it . . . it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it. . . ."

"A bit of what?" said Ron.

Before Ron could get an answer, the Hogwarts Express let out a warning whistle. Mrs Weasley quickly started herding us onto the train before another word could be said.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said to Mrs Weasley through the open window.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with a grin.

"Thank you for the dress, it was stunning!" I said gratefully.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but . . . well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with . . . one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron irritably, ignoring what his mother had just said. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley with a cheeky grin. "It's going to be very exciting; mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules ..."

"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you. . . . Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move. "Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?" Instead answering, the three of them just smiled and waved at us.

* * *

"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

The boys had begun talking about the Quidditch World Cup as we sat on our compartment. The rain was still pouring, as we made our way towards the school. Hermione had her head stuck in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ again and was attempting to learn a summoning charm. I didn't lame her, all the talk about quidditch was beginning to dull my mood too.

"It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville. . . ." He reached up to his luggage and rummaged quickly before pulling out a Viktor Krum figurine. I rolled my eyes, _Oh, of course he'd bring that to Hogwarts._

"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as Ron handed it over to the boy.

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box ..."

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." Draco interrupted from the doorway with a contemptuous smirk.

"For the love of God," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry with a sassy tone.

Draco ignored Harry as he spotted something up in the luggage rack. Ron caught on to the visibility of his dress robes and attempted to shove the wretched looking fabric away, but Draco was too quick. The blond pulled the robes out.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy mockingly, showcasing the dreadful robes to Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean; they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety. . . . "

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" shouted Ron as the Malfoy and his cronies descended into a fit of laughter.

"So . . . going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know . . . you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won. . . ." Malfoy said, finally settling form his laughing fit as Ron finally put away the atrocious garment.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated, then looked to my cousin with a smirk. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4._

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face. "Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago . . . heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry. . . . Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley . . . yes . . . they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him. . . ."

"It has nothing to do with that, Malfoy," I told him icily, "We asked and they refused to say anything, claiming it as some kind of surprise. Percy made sure to rub this 'Top Secret' business into our faces plenty, thank you very much."

Draco stood there, visibly shocked by my words before giving me a sneer and beckoning Crabbe and Goyle to follow as he left. Ron stood and slammed the door so heard that the glass shattered, making me nearly jump out of my seat as Hermione shouted then promptly repaired the glass.

* * *

Ron had stayed in a rotten mood for the rest of the journey, making the compartment tense. As someone who doesn't deal well with that, I left to go find Ginny, who sat with Luna at the other end of the train. I sat with them, enjoying the pleasant conversation until we reached Hogwarts. It was a cold, wet and miserable ride to the castle, but I was glad to be back and after a quick drying charm, I was ready to start my year. It was warm in the Great Hall as I sat at the Slytherin table. I was forced to sit by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. I still remember the time I found out that Hermione had tried to use polyjuice potion to turn into Millicent, but had instead half transformed into her cat. It was a mess that wouldn't have happened if they had just asked me, a Slytherin, to ask Malfoy for information.

"So, how was your holiday, Marigold?" Millicent asked me politely.

"It was pleasant, I went to the Quidditch World Cup with my cousin and a few other friends," I told her with a smile. Millicent was pleasant enough, and it was easy to ignore Pansy.

Millicent shook her head in dismay, "Tsk, quidditch is so unpleasant. It's simply a bunch of brutes flying around trying to hurt each other and win a silly little game. A lady shouldn't find entertainment in such..." she paused as she tried to think of a word, "brutish things."

"Perhaps not, my mother did tell me that sport was for boys," I told her, "But I don't know, it's just something fun."

Millicent scoffed and was about to say something before the doors opened to reveal the first years. I felt a twinge of pity as I saw them all dripping wet and shivering. Pansy snickered, whispering something about how pathetic they all looked. The kids looked nervous as Professor McGonagall placed down a three legged stool and then placed the Sorting Hat on top, as she did every year. It was silent for a moment before a tear near the hat's brim opened up like a mouth and the fabric broke into song.

 _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

The hall rang with applause as the Hat finished his song. Soon, the sorting had begun and then droned on for what felt like forever. Slythering had gained a few additions, less than usual, but better than feast had then started with two simple words from Professor Dumbledore. The food, as usual, had been delicious and desert had hardly made it into my stomach, but the food baby and stomach ache I'd have later was totally worth it.

"So!" said Dumbledore, at all the students. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The old man gave a small smile, knowing that no one was likely to check that list. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." The uproar caused my those simple words was absolutely wild. Even Draco had lost his composure for a second.

Dumbledore simply kept speaking, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts... " the old professor trailed off as a loud crack of thunder drummed into the hall from outside just as the doors to the Great Hall slammed open.

In the doorway, a man stood ominously. To describe him in one word; he was intimidating. He wore a large black travelling cloak and leaned on a rather tall staff. He lowered his hood to shake out his grey, grizzled hair before making his way up to the teachers table. The entire hall was silent as tension settled over the student body. The man's face was marred with scars upon scars and his eyes, one that was small, dark and beady and the other an electric blue that darts around completely independently. The strange man shook hands with Dumbledore, sharing a quick word before sitting at the staff table.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore announced cheerfully into the tension-ridden sea of students. "Professor Moody."


	8. Chapter 7

Aside from Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid, not a soul dared to clap. Everyone's eyes were fixed onto the strange man in curiosity. It was an awkward silence as the school took in the stranger who was to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"As I was saying," he said, continuing to ignore the atmosphere, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" I heard Fred exclaimed from the Gryffindor table. There was a wave of laughter that broke the tense atmosphere.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar . . ." he started before being interrupted politely by Professor McGonagall.

"Er — but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . ." said Dumbledore with a chuckle, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." the old professor explained. I was intrigued, not interested in participating, but definitely curious.

"I'll bet Potter will find a way to get in," Draco muttered. He sat directly in front of me, as usual.

"You talk about my cousin so much that if didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with him," I said, giving him a blank stare.

His entire face turned red and he was about to speak, but before he could professor Dumbledore continued his explanation of the approaching tournament, "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." The hall erupted in hush whispers as people talks with their friends about the possibilities of entering.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age; that is to say, seventeen years or older will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This," Dumbledore raised his voice because of the calls of outrage at the age restriction, from the Weasley twins especially, "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

The hall was soon filled with the sounds of scraping chairs as everyone stood from their seats. Filled with my meal, I was certainly ready for bed. The plus side to being in the dungeons is the lack of stairs to climb up when leaving the Great Hall after dinner.

* * *

For the most part, my morning had been exceptionally good. It was a good feeling to finally be able to settle into an actual routine. The only issue was that for Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had decided to place me next to Draco. Whilst not the worst thing in the world, it was a bother I wished I hadn't had to deal with because he spent half the lesson going on about Gryffindors and how annoying they all were. It was even worse as he decided to walk beside me on our way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"So, do you think Potter will try and find a way to enter?" Draco asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "My cousin might be at least a little dense, I feel safe in assuming that he's not stupid enough to do that. I'm sure he has better things to do than trying to enter a competition with a high mortality rate," I answered.

"Hmm, but I heard those Weasley twins were going to try," he said with a sneer, "Probably desperate enough to manage it."

I turned to glare at the boy walking beside me, "That's a horrible and nasty thing to say, Draco. Not everyone was raised with a silver spoon," I snapped.

"Well, in any case, it wouldn't surprise me if that Weasley and Granger decided to help Harry do it," he said.

"Hermione is completely against the idea of something so barbaric, didn't you hear her? Ron isn't dumb enough to encourage Harry into something like that," I said defensively, "Besides, like I said, Harry wouldn't do it."

"They'd all probably get away with it if they did, though," Draco muttered.

"You almost sound jealous of that, Draco," I jeered.

Draco turned to face me with an offended expression, "Me? Jealous of those three? Weasley… Well, he's a Weasley and a blood-traitor. Granger is a stupid little Mudblood that doesn't know how to stop talking."

I was enraged by his comments, "How dare you! You rotten, toe-rag! Have you forgotten that I'm a Muggleborn too? Or did that slip your mind? Hermione is one of the most intelligent human beings I know, magical or not. And that whole 'not knowing how to stop talking' thing? I think that that's something you two share in common! And Ron's family is full of lovely, generous and kind people just like him!"

"Nice?!" Draco scoffed, "I never thought you would hold that opinion of Weasley. I distinctly remember him keeping Potter away from you and convincing him that you were evil because you were place in Slytherin. And don't pretend like you didn't run crying to library whenever he and Potter would start glaring at you when you'd walk in the room, just like they do to me," he spoke with scowl on his face.

"That is none of your business, Draco," I stated angrily at the platinum blond as we walked down the front lawn to Hagrid's hut.

"But tell me it isn't true, Marigold."

I rolled my eyes, "It was two years ago, he apologized for it."

"You're making excuses," he stated, also rolling his eyes.

I huffed in frustration, "Why do you even care? It was two years ago! Not even that, I got over it a long time ago?"

"How can you forgive someone who turned you own family against you?" he asked.

"Because my family turned their back on me the day I got my letter," I snarled at Draco, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

If there was one thing I didn't miss about Hogwarts, it was all the bloody stairs. While yes, the Slytherin common room is a very short downstairs walk from the Great Hall, everything else is a very long walk upstairs (aside from Potions). I had this realization when I found out that I would be having Divination first thing after lunch. I decided to just take an apple and eat it on the way to my class, knowing that if I sat down for a lunch, I would more than certainly end up late for class. On my way, out of the hall, I had an unfortunate encounter.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid... " Draco started after I accidentally bumped his shoulder. Fury pulsed through my veins as I remembered the row we had earlier, but now was not the time to re-enter that mess.

I turned around to face the boy, "I'm sorry for bumping into to you," He looked really confused as I turned and started walking away at a fast pace. I wasn't running up all those staring, that's for sure.

It took what felt like an eternity to climb the stairs to the Divination room, but I had made it. I stood just outside the door, panting as Professor Trelawney reached the top as well.

"Oh, I knew you'd be early, dear, you always are," she said with a warm smile. It astounded me that despite her reputation as a supposed fraud within the school, she still could show up to class with a smile on her face. Though, what many people didn't know is that she was the woman who made the prophecy of Harry's tied fate with You-Know-Who. She quickly begun to prepare some tea, as she usually did when I entered.

I laughed as she let me enter the class early, "I was afraid I'd be late, to be honest, Professor." I hesitated before speaking again, "Professor, I have a question to ask."

"Go ahead, my dear," she encouraged, placing a cup of tea in front of me.

"I've been having a dream recently and it's rather disturbing. It started over the holidays, and it's about my cousin... I think," I told her.

"Do tell," she said, sitting on a chair in front of me.

"It starts with the picture of an angel headstone, I can't read the names on it and really, I can hardly make out the shape. There's a glowing blue trophy, or goblet, I'm not certain... Then it shifts and there's Harry, trapped by the angel, and there's a flash of green light and a body," I said quietly, "I'm afraid because I feel it in my heart that it's going to happen, but worse still I know that it's someone important to me, not directly, but I know that it will affect me greatly."

"Mm, well perhaps the tea will tell us something, you drink that while I invite the rest of the class in," she said, moving the freshly made tea closer.

I waved Demetrius over to me as he entered the class. "Hey, Trius," I greeted before taking a sip of the tea.

"How do you get here early enough to have a tea? It took me like 10 years to climb those bloody stairs.

"I ate an apple on the way," I shrugged, taking another sip of the tea. Trelawney really did made the best cuppa known to man. Demetrius shook his head at me and tuned in to the eccentric professors' welcome back speech.

After she was done, everybody else received their tea cups. It was the same as last year, we start off with Tasseography then move on to the more exciting stuff. I finished the last required sip and shook the cup three times in a counter-clockwise direction as always. I then drained the last bit of liquid and looked at the dark lumps in the cup. There were a lot of symbols, which was unusual because I most often get 1 or 2. So far, I had spotted: clouds; a cigar; a horse head; a broken wheel; and lastly, a ring of flowers. Quickly, Trelawney made her way over to me and took the mug from my hands.

"Hmm, a new friend... Clouds with dots near by, troubles ahead, my dear... Head of a horse? Hmm, a passionate lover... Cross, means suffering... interesting... a ring of asters... death..." she said before handing me the cup. "You will make a new friend, but there will be troubles and out of that will come a passionate lover. But suffering and death is also seen, though it may not necessarily mean death for you, it certainly indicates someone close to you that will suffer," she explained with a somber tone of voice.

* * *

"That was bloody strange," Demetrius said as we walked down the stairs. "Can you believe her? She always predicts wacky things but they never come true, I wouldn't worry about it. I doubt she's even a real seer, to be honest." I hadn't told him about my dreams because I didn't feel it was necessary. He wasn't involved in Harry's life, he hated my cousin (for reasons unknown) and so I thought it'd be best to just keep him out of it.

His comment about Trelawny had angered me though, "Trius, you can't just say that! A lot of things that she has predicted have come true," I told him defensively, "and besides, it wasn't her making a prediction. It was something that I talked to her about and she asked me to look at the leaves, in case they told me anything regarding it which I feel it has. Besides, if you have such a problem with her, then don't take her class!" I snapped before walking to the Slytherin Common room.

Thankfully, we had our lessons with the Gryffindors again meaning that I wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of that just yet, what with Demetrius being in Hufflepuff. Though, my thoughts of that short row were quickly cut as Malfoy walked beside me.

"What exactly do you want, Draco?" I asked, trying to ignore the odd stares we got.

"I heard about Trelawny's prediction," he said with a smirk, "Apparently you're the one who's going to die this year," he cackled.

"No, she said that the ring of asters, that symbolizes death, may not refer to me because of the other symbols present, but the leaves show that a close friend of mine will suffer because of it," I told him with an edge in my voice.

"Oh," was all he said, "Well, anyhow, do you think that Potter is going to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" he questioned.

"I told you before, Harry, can be dense, but I'm sure he's not stupid enough to try and do it," I said pointedly, annoyed that I had to repeat myself.

"What does poor, little Potter have to deal with now? Tying his shoelaces on his own?" he mocked with a chuckle, "After all, I can't imagine that those muggles taught him much, seeing that he's also severely lacking in respect," he said, pompously pushing out his chest.

"Have you forgotten that those muggles are my parents?" I snarled at Draco. "Terrible, horrible, nasty people, but they're still my parents and I like to think that I turned out to be somewhat decent."

"Well, he didn't listen very well, did he," Draco said quietly, "and obviously missed the speech about how to pick good friends."

"Just shut up, Draco," I shouted, fed up with him.


	9. Chapter 8

"Miserable old bat," I heard Ron mutter to Harry as I joined up with the three and the rest of the crowd descending the staircases back to the Great Hall and dinner. "That'll take all weekend, that will. . ."

"Lots of homework?" said Hermione with a gleam in her eye. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron in a dark tone.

"Well, if Ron hadn't made such a crass joke, then perhaps she wouldn't have given it to us," I retorted snipingly, slightly bothered by Hermione's mocking attitude. It was quiet between us as the trio and I lined up to enter the hall.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" I rolled my eyes as we turned to face the platinum blond who stood with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy with an evil smirk as he opened a copy of the Daily Prophet. He proceeded to speak in a loud voice, "Listen to this!" He then began reading loud enough for everyone in the packed entrance to hear.

 _FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."_

Malfoy looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed. Having successfully gained everyone's attention, Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

 _Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up to show Ron. "A picture of your parents outside their house — if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was furious. There was no other word to describe the poor boy.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," tried Harry. "C'mon, Ron. . . ."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry, making me turn to look at him incredulously as he, Hermione and I held Ron from launching at the smug Slytherin in front of us, "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy turned pink at the insult, "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

I kept glaring at the blond and gasped as he sent a spell at my cousin with a loud bang. At this, I walked forward, ready to slap the boy silly, but flinched and stepped back as I heard another bang and Professor Moody yelling. I watched as Malfoy promptly transformed into ferret right in front of me.

"OH! NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" I spun around rapidly to find the intimidating professor pointing a wand at Draco as the boy-turned-ferret sat shaking on the ground.

The entire area had become still and silent. I stood behind Professor Moody as he turned to ask Harry, "Did he get you?"

"No," Harry answered, "Missed."

No one dared move a muscle as the man yelled, "Leave it!" making even Harry flinch slightly.

"Leave… what?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not you," the professor growled, "him," emphasising by jabbing his thumb towards Crabbe who had went to pick Draco up, but had frozen as the grizzled man spoke. I let out a short breath. I quickly moved out of the way as he limped over to Crabbe, Goyle and the white ferret. Draco was clearly terrified, and I felt fear for him as he tried to make a run for the Slytherin dungeons.

"I don't think so!" the professor shouted, lifting the ferret almost ten feet in the air before letting Draco fall back to the ground with a horrifyingly loud smack.

I winced at each word, feeling sick to my stomach. I know that Draco could be rude, annoying and nasty, but this was sick and horrible. I turned away, unable to watch what the professor was doing and knowing I couldn't do anything.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret squealed in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do. . . ." the professor lectured. "Never … do … that … again …" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. I looked up and felt relief as I saw Professor McGonagall coming downstairs with a armful of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly.

"What — what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody, scarily nonchalant.

"Teach — Moody, is that a student? No!" shrieked Professor McGonagall, dropping the books immediately to grab her wand. She quickly transfigured Draco into his normal form.

I turned around to see if he was okay. His normally neat, slicked-back hair was now almost as messy as Harry's mop. His face was bright pink as he stood, wincing from all the 'bounces' he had taken. Despite the argument that had happened just then and all the nasty things he had ever said to my friends and me, I nearly cried at the sight of Draco Malfoy with his eyes watery with humiliation as he glared malevolently at Professor Moody. I felt worse knowing he was probably in a lot of pain from hitting the floor over and over again in his smaller, softer ferret form. He stood, muttering angrily about how his father would hear about this, and, for once, I really hoped he did.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock …" he started to explain, but was sharply cut off by the Gryffindor Head of House.

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!" she said incredulously.

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Draco with a scowl as the boy kept muttering his threats.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy. . . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son . . . you tell him that from me. . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully. "Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. . . Come on, you. . ." he said, grabbing Draco's arm. He quickly left, dragging the dishevelled boy along with him.

After they left, Professor McGonagall ushered everyone into the Hall for dinner.

* * *

I sat in the far back corner of the class room, as far as I could possibly sit from the Professor, as he finished demonstrating the Unforgivable Curses on a spider, two days later in our first Defence Against the Dark Arts. After the incident on Tuesday, I had absolutely no desire to be anywhere him, knowing how far he was willing to go with punishment. I shudder to think what he would have done if he saw Hermione when she bravely punched Malfoy right in the middle of his smug face.

"Not nice," Professor Mood said calmly, "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." Harry squirmed slightly, his face turning red under the gaze of the ex-Auror.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it — you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it," the professor explained. "Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again. "Now . . . those three curses — Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills . . . copy this down. . ."

We spent the remainder of the lesson copying notes about the Unforgivable Curses in utter silence. No one could have exited the classroom when the unconventional professor dismissed them. Everyone was shaken by the demonstrations, myself included, yet still couldn't help but talk about them with awe.

"Hurry up," she said tensely to Harry and Ron.

"Not the ruddy library again?" said Ron.

"No," said Hermione curtly, pointing up a side passage. "Neville," she pointed to the boy who stood with the same horrified expression that he wore in class when Professor Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus curse.

I left them to help their friend. I felt bad for the boy, but we weren't close so I felt like I would have been intruding.

* * *

To be honest, I felt like there was almost no time between our last DADA lesson and this one. This irked me because after the displays he had with Draco and the spider, I could have written a 15-page essay on why Professor Snape or Professor Binns should be named teacher of the year. So, I was completely taken aback when he announced that he would be putting the Imperius curse on us to show us what we were dealing with and whether we could fight it.

"But… but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione nervously as Moody cleared a large space in the middle of the room. "You said to use it against another human was…"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye focusing on the brunette with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way, when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely, fine by me. You're excused. Off you go," he told her, pointing a marred and crooked finger to the exit. Hermione responded by blushing and murmuring about how that wasn't what she meant and stuff like that.

When I was called up, I was determined. My heart was stammering, but I was resolute and unwavering as I met his eyes. This professor scared me half to death, but I would not be controlled.

" _Imperio,"_ he incanted, pointing his wand at me.

As the curse settled on me, it was extraordinary. I felt as though all of my problems had vanished and my fear was gone. I was relaxed despite being in the sight of every single person in the room. I was only brought out of the care-free feeling when I heard Professor Moody speak faintly.

 _"_ _Roll around and bark like a dog,"_ his voice said.

No.

 _"_ _Roll around and bark like a dog!"_ he repeated with a stronger tone.

I barely felt my body shaking as I held my position. I don't want to look like a fool. I didn't want to be like Dean Thomas, who was forced to hop around singing the national anthem. I refused to be reduced to Lavender Brown's imitation of a squirrel.

NO! A voice screamed in my head as my knees collapsed beneath me. My entire body shook violently, but I hardly noticed as I focused on ignoring the instructions given to me. I felt my body's need to give in, but my mind was made and I would not bow. I didn't cry when my mother refused to talk to me. I didn't cry when Dudley and his friends had convinced my girlfriends that I was a complete freak.

Then suddenly, the pressure was gone. My mind was clear again and I was acutely aware of my shaking. I breathed in heavily, now fully aware of the effort it had taken for me not to give in.

"Well, look at that," the professor mused, the quiet echoing effect now gone, "she beat it. Just barely, I say a second longer and she would've given in."

I stood weakly before walking to stand with the others who had already gone, receiving pats on the back from Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. I was exhausted mentally, but I still felt a twinge of fear as Harry stepped up.

 _If I could beat it, Harry will too._


	10. Chapter 9

I sat in the library, working on my essay for Professor Binns. I had recently started a study group with Demetrius, Ginny and Ginny's friend, Luna Lovegood. Until this year, the library had never been so precious to me. With all the work we had received thus far, I was spending and ever-increasing amount of time there. Half the reason that I hid in the library was also because I feared encountering Professor Moody. There was something that just didn't sit well with me about him and while I wasn't about to go digging to find what it was because I knew it wasn't good. But even with the stress of school work, there was also a high energy running through the school because of the approaching arrival of the other schools competing in the Triwizard Tournament.

"How are you going with your essay, Trius?" I asked as I looked over the work I had done so far.

The boy groaned, "Not well."

"Do you need help?" I questioned, sparing him a glance.

"No," he said gruffly.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help you know," Luna's airy voice said as she continued to work on her painting.

Demetrius sighed, "I might need a little bit of help with some wording," he told us quietly.

Demetrius was a strange Hufflepuff, to be honest. He wasn't actually that friendly and was quite reluctant to interact with others. Or at least he'd like everyone to think that. Really, he was one of the kindest people I knew. When we were children, I saw him rescue a red squirrel from some boys who were poking the poor thing with a stick. It had a broken leg and couldn't move, but I watched as Demetrius fought three boys who were significantly larger than himself just to save the little creature. While he might be a pretty tough cookie to crack, he really did belong in Hufflepuff despite his gruff nature.

The table had gone quiet again as I picked up his essay and began reading it. But the silence was short lived as Ginny piped up, "How have you been going with your dreams?"

I faltered, not expecting the question, "They're the same. They don't happen every night, which is good, but the girls in my dorm are getting very over it, very quick."

Demetrius looked at me concerned, "You never told me that you were having visions again!" he said loudly, making Madam Pince glare at us sharply.

I sighed, putting down his paper, "I didn't think you needed to know. I'm sorry."

"Why the bloody hell do I not need to know?" he whisper-yelled.

"Because, it involves Harry and I didn't think you'd care to hear about it," I responded quietly.

He scowled at the mention of my cousin, but didn't miss a beat as he replied, "I don't care about golden boy, but I care about your wellbeing…" he paused, "Wait, does this have something to do with that tea reading you did the other day?"

"Possibly," I answered. He gave me a sharp stare, "I don't know, Trius."

"How do you not know?" he asked crossly.

I huffed, "I just don't, okay? There were some things that just don't match up between the two."

"You told the crazy professor before you told me?!" he exclaimed before muttering under his breath, "The old hag probably got something wrong, she always predicts stupid things. I mean, where did 'a passionate lover' come from."

"I don't know what has gotten into you this year, but it bloody well needs to stop," I told him harshly as I stood from my seat. "And Trelawney is not a crazy old hag! She's a perfectly respectable seer, who, if you've ever paid attention, is usually right in the end! This is the exact reason why I didn't think you needed to know!" I shouted before exiting the library, ignoring my inner instincts to go back and apologize to him.

* * *

After I stormed out of the library, I found myself aimlessly wondering the halls as other students bustled around trying to get to wherever they were going. Gaining a sense of direction again, I decided to go to the Divination room, hoping that Trelawney would be there. As I walked up the stairs, I accidentally bumped into someone and promptly was knocked to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he apologized, helping me up after knocking me down.

I smiled and bushed myself off, "No harm, no foul," I quipped as I looked up. I was suddenly hit with an odd wave of dread as I looked at Cedric before me.

It must have been visible as he looked concerned, "Are you ok?"

The feeling left as suddenly as it had come. I just nodded, "Yeah, probably just a small bit tired from all these stairs," I said with a chuckle.

"Okay, it's nice to see that you're good and well. You should have seen how worried Demetrius was when you never sent him a letter after the world cup," he said with a small smile.

I slapped my forehead, "Damnit, that must be why he's so upset with me."

"Pardon."

I just shook my head and looked up at the Hufflepuff prefect, "He has been really moody lately and especially snippy towards me. Could you tell him that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to not send him a letter when you next see him?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, well I'd better head off," Cedric said giving a short wave and walking down the stairs. I responded with a quick goodbye before continuing my journey in the opposite direction.

I sighed in relief as I reached the top step. The door was opened slightly, so I knew she was still in the room as I walked in.

"Professor?" I called out.

I heard a rustling noise as Professor Trelawney emerged with 2 teacups, "Ah, hello, Marigold. I knew you'd be up," she greeted, handing a still steaming mug to me.

"Of course, you knew," I smiled, taking a sip.

"I sense inner turmoil, an argument with friends perhaps?" she said, to which I nodded.

"Yes, actually," I confirmed, "I'm not sure what to do, Professor. I dread sleeping because of that vision I told you about, it just plays over and over while I sleep. And the girls I share my dorm with are seemingly at their wits end with me. I've ended up just putting a silencing charm around my bed," I told her, taking another sip of the tea.

"That sounds dreadful, my dear," she said, "Perhaps, you ought to see Madam Pomfrey about the sleeping troubles?" she suggested to me before taking a sip from her own mug as we sat.

"Mm," I hummed, "that may just be an idea." I said. I looked to the crystal ball that was set up on the table. The fog cleared to show a blue trophy, the exact one that I had seen in my dreams.

"What do you see, Marigold?" The professor asked curiously.

"The blue trophy from my dreams," I told her quietly, my attention fixed to the ball, "It's on a stool in the entrance hall… Wait, no it's not… it's a different cup. It has blue glowing flames and the room is dark, that's why it looks entirely blue… There's a golden ring around it…"

"It's most likely to be the Goblet of Fire," Trelawney told me, with a nod.

"There's a man, Professor," I exclaimed as I watched him enter the darkened hall.

This peaked the woman's interest, "Describe him, dear."

I concentrated, but the figure remained blurry, "He's blurry, but he's wearing a light coloured coat. It's probably just someone entering their name for consideration," I said finally able to look away from the ball.

"That is interesting," she commented, taking in the information. "You're a very special girl, you know. Not many bear the gift of sight that we do, even though others may call it a curse and others call us fakes," she said fondly. "I must ask, have you told Professor Dumbledore about these visions?"

"No," I answered.

"It is natural to be fearful of people knowing about it, but I believe that the Headmaster should be informed, especially seeing as you have seen someone's death," the professor said with a wise smile.

I nodded quickly, "Right. Well, I'll go see Madam Pomfrey about the sleeping thing now, that way I won't be late for dinner."

"Of course, Marigold, dear," she said. "Good evening."

"Good evening, to you too, Professor Trelawney," I said before exiting the classroom.

* * *

Excitement was running rampant through the school as we stood outside of our school two weeks later at 6'oclock in our full robes and our pointy hats. I stood quietly between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy as we waited for the arrival of our guests. The teachers were going along the crowds making sure that everyone was appropriate and behaving correctly.

"So, how do you think they'll arrive?" Pansy asked me with an excited grin.

I smiled, "I'm not sure, but I remember someone mentioning that wizards can't help but show off when we're together," I told her, remembering what Mr Weasley had said as we walked through the campsite at the Quidditch World Cup.

Pansy giggled quietly, "You know, my parents considered sending me to Beauxbatons."

"Really?" Malfoy scoffed.

Pansy ignored the nasty tone, being heels over head for the boy it probably wasn't hard for her, "Yeah, but they decided it was easier for me to go here. That way I could follow their footsteps or something like that," she explained.

"I think it had something to do with that face, really," Draco whispered into my ear.

I had to physically restrain myself from laughing. I slapped his arm, "That's awful, Draco," I said trying to be serious. "It's true that Pansy isn't really a looker, but the comment wasn't necessary, Draco," I said quietly back to him.

Before he could respond, Professor Dumbledore called out to the crowd. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

I looked around to find a massive dark shape heading for the school. At it got closer, the shape became clearer, revealing an extraordinarily large carriage that was being pulled by extremely large palomino Pegasuses . It baby blue carriage landed with a thunderous roar, making the viewers jump back slightly. When it finally stilled, a boy wearing a pale blue uniform opened the carriage door before stepping back to allow whoever was in there out. I watched in awe as the woman, who was easily as big as Hagrid, stepped out of the monstrous carriage dressed in black satin and simply dripping with fine jewellery. Behind her, there was a group of a dozen or so boys and girls wearing very think looking pale blue uniforms. Professor Dumbledore begun to applaud our guests and the rest of the audience quickly followed suit. The tall women, who I assumed to be the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, waved politely to the crowd before stepping forwards and extending one of her hands to Professor Dumbledore, who didn't have to bend far to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he greeted joyously, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," Rumbled Madam Maxime's deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," introduced Madame Maxime, motioning one of her large hands towards to the group of shivering teens behind her. " 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses ..."

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other ... er ...charges."

"My steeds require ... er ... forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime doubtfully, clearly unaware of who Hagrid was and whether he was capable of dealing with the mighty beasts. "Zey are very strong. . . ."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing politely.

"I'll bet she doesn't have many men chasing after her," Pansy said snottily as the woman lead her students into the school.

"On the contrary, with those legs, I can't imagine anyone who could keep up," Blaise Zabini said from the other side of Pansy.

As the woman left, whispers began about how Durmstrang intended on making their entrance. "Do you think that Durmstrang will turn up with horses too?" was a very common question. Soon the crowd drifted into silence... That was until a Gryffindor boy yelled out for everyone to look at the lake. A pole was rising out of the water, which was soon realized to be the mast of a massive ship. The ship was magnificent, with an almost eerie vibe to it as though it were a wrecked ship that had been restored. I watched silently as group of people disembarked the ship, each wearing massive fur coats lead by a man with short silver hair and a matching silver coat. _Like the man from the crystal ball_ a voice in my head said, making me gasp quietly out loud.

Draco looked at me oddly, "What are you gasping at?" he sneered.

I floundered for a bit, looking around. I noticed Viktor Krum in the mix of Durmstrang students, "Viktor Krum is there," I said quickly, "Right in the middle." Draco's face turned to awe as he spotted his man-crush in the crowd, but quickly regained his composure when I started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" he said, his cheeks turning pink.

I shook my head and tried to muffle my laughter, "I'm sorry, but I pointed him out and you just had the most wonder-stuck expression. I've literally never seen you have that look on your face and I'm so used to the scowls and the mean looks that it just looked out of place," I explained, still finding it difficult not to laugh.

"Shove off," Draco muttered quietly.


	11. Chapter 10

I had never seen Draco as smug as he was later that evening. Viktor Krum sat at my side for the welcoming dinner, lined with all a few other Durmstrang students and they each examined the new surroundings with high curiosity. It was an interesting diner to say the least, there was a lot of information given out about the upcoming tournament. Prospective participants had 24 hours to decide whether they're willing enough to bind themselves in a magical tournament with a significant risk of death. While most decided to sit in or around the entrance hall, watching those daring enough to enter, I sat in the library with a book in front of me. With all of the work and all of the excitement, I was exhausted and needed a break from people. The library was just about empty, meaning that it was near silent other than Madam Pince occasionally shuffling some papers on her desk. However, it was nearly dinner time so I was hurriedly trying to finish reading the History book in front of me.

"'Ello, may I sit wiz you?" said a quiet voice from behind me, making me jump. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," he said, holding his hands up as I turned around.

I smile, "No, it's quite alright. You can here if you'd like," I told him.

"Zank you," he said, "My name is Julien Bernard, _chaton,"_ he introduced himself, holding out his palm.

"Hello, my name is Marigold Dursley," I said, extending my own hand, expecting a hand shake. Instead the boy gripped my hand softly and kissing the back of my hand before sitting himself down next to me.

" _Charmant!"_ he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?"

He chuckled slightly, "It means lovely, _chaton_."

"Right," I replied, "So, have you entered your name into the cup?"

" _Oui_ , I 'ave, it is why I 'ave come to England," he answered with a warm grin, "'Ave you put your name into ze Goblet?"

I shook my head, "Heavens, no. I'm not old enough and I don't feel that I'd cope well in a tournament I could potentiall die trying to win."

"Ah," he responded, "Well, I 'ope zat if I am chosen, zat I will 'ave you cheering for me."

I giggled slightly, "Perhaps, but I am very passionate about my love for my school, you know."

This made the boy laugh, "I am ze very same, but oh well, a _jolie_ face cheering would be nice," he stated with a grin as he calmed down.

"Julien!" a girl called out, "Zere you are! Ze Madame 'as been looking for you!"

"I am sorry, _chaton,_ " he whispered, standing from his chair, "Per'aps we can talk late," he said quietly before exiting the library followed by the blonde girl who scowled at me before spinning in her blue robes and seemingly floating away.

"Chatting up one of the French boys while they're here, are you?" said Draco with a sneer as he emerged from the bookshelves.

"Clearly, if you had been properly eavesdropping, you would have known that he asked to sit with me," I replied coolly, watching closely as he sat down across from me.

"Well, I wouldn't get my hopes up," Draco said dryly, "People like him think they can get anything they want. No idea why he'd want you, but still."

"Go away, Draco," I retorted coldly, "I cam here to get away from people. Go flirt with Viktor or whatever else it is that you do."

"I..." Draco tried to respond, but instead, he kept opening and shutting his mouth before standing and angrily storming out of the library in a huff.

"Point one to me," I whispered, once again starting to read my book.

"Hey, Marigold," Demetrius greeted, sitting down with a grin. Cedric also sat down beside him.

"Oh, hi," I said with a smile, closing my book, "I hope you're not still made at me. I honestly didn't realize that you were waiting for me to owl you and I..."

Demetrius shook his head, "It's cool, besides, I was gonna tell you that Cedric put his name in the Goblet," he said, slapping his friend on the back endearingly.

But I was not listening. " _Kill the spare,_ " a quiet, eerie voice hissed in my ear. There was a flash of green behind my eyes and then everything was normal. I felt like the wind had been knocked from my lungs.

"Whoa, are you alright there?" Demetrius said, suddenly at my side.

I blinked a few times to gain my bearings again, "Sorry, I'm alright, just had a bit of a dizzy spell," I said with a weak smile.

"Are you sure you're not sick? I can take you to the Hospital Wing," my friend rambled, looking at me with concern.

"I'm certain, but thank you," I smiled at my friend. "And congratulations, Cedric. I certainly wouldn't enter myself, it takes a long of bravery to step up to that kind of challenge. I hear that Angelina, that girl from the Gryffindor team, and one of the seventh years from my house put their names in too. Though, I have a strong feeling that you'll be chosen as the Hogwarts champion," I told Cedric with a smile, swiftly changing the subject.

"I know that all of the Durmstrang students have put their names in, Beauxbatons too, I think," Cedric said, nodding.

"Can you believe that Viktor Krum is actually here? At Hogwarts!" Demetrius exclaimed with an excited face, "I didn't even know he was still at school!"

"Well of course he is," I answered, "If you had read the book I sent over too you, you might have known that," I told him, smirking as Cedric laughed.

"Right," my friend said, now sheepish. "Well, anyhow, what are the chances that he'd be here of all places?!"

"Well, I think it's time for dinner, boys," I said, looking at my wrist-watch. I close my history book and stood from my seat, along with Cedric and Demetrius.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated with carved pumpkins in celebration of Halloween. I sat in my usual spot, across from Draco, next to Pansy and now Viktor Krum and the other Durmstrang boys, who all chatted loudly throughout dinner.

"So tell me, vat is it like to live with Harry Potter?" One of the Durmstrang boys asked.

I rolled my eyes slightly, sick of the question, but smile anyhow, "It's not really much different to living with anyone else. We grew up with my muggle family so he has always been just Harry to me, really. Though, when I came to to the wizarding world, it was extremely, um, overwhelming probably not so much for me as him, but people really like asking questions about him because he's The Boy Who Lived and all," I answered politely.

"That vasn't really vat I expected to be honest," the boy said with a laugh, "The vay you have put it just makes him sound so plain!"

"I'm not really sure how to to respond to that question, honestly. He's a spectacular quidditch player, though, he plays Seeker as it happen," I said with a grin, "As much as it saddens me, our house Seeker can hardly keep up with him!" I said, daring a smirk at Draco, whose face turned pink.

"Perhaps we could play against your teams vhile we are here," Viktor grinned.

I smiled, "Who knows, though they told us that the Quidditch house cup was canceled this year due to the Triwizard Tournament," I replied with a sigh.

"Ah, vell, I guess ve will have to vait and see," the Bulgarian said, still smiling widely as Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat.

The hall was dead silent as the Headmaster spoke, "Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" explained, indicating the door behind the staff table with a hand gestures, "where they will be receiving their first instructions." The wizard pulled out his wand and put all the candles out, drawing every single person's attention to the glowing blue flames emitting from the Goblet of Fire.

The Hall was taut with impatience as we waited eagerly to find out who would be the three wizards competing for the cup. Then suddenly, the flames turned red, reaching high above the Goblet, making many, including myself, gasp as a scrap of parchment was ejected from the flame. Professor Dumbledore held out the parchment, clearly trying to read it by the light of the now blue-white flames.

"The champion for Durmstrang with be Viktor Krum!" he read out on a loud clear voice. The hall erupted into a loud applause as the Bulgarian keeper stood from the table and made his way to the chamber. Again, the flames became red and shot out another piece of parchment. "The champion for Beauxbatons," read Dumbledore aloud, "is Fleur Delacour!" There was a loud applause as the girl walked to the front, her silvery blonde how glimmering as she walked past the fire. I quick glance at the Ravenclaw table showed that the other Beauxbaton students were devastated, likely because they themselves were not chosen.

The room fell silent quickly as we all waited anxiously for the identity of the Hogwarts champion to be revealed. It felt like two years had passed by the time the Goblet spat out the last name, the professor once again reached out his hand to grab the parchment, "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory," he called. The Hufflepuff table stood, some firmly on the ground and others on their seats. I could see Demetrius as one of the ones on his seat, patting Cedric on his back before the champion left to join the others on the chamber. It was the loudest and longest tumult of all.

 _Thank god it was a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor_ I thought, imagining the absolute mess that scenario would inevitably become.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real..."

The professor was cut off as the Goblet of Fire turned red again. Not a whisper could have penetrated the silence that befell the hall as Professor Dumbledore held out his hand for the parchment. Every single person was on the edge of their seat as he read out the name on the parchment, "Harry Potter."

I felt like my innards had dropped to the floor when the Headmaster said my cousins name. Every face had turned to see my cousin as he sat in visible shock. People stood to get a glimpse of him, but I remained in my seat. Something wasn't right... _Harry's not stupid enough to put his name in the Goblet.. is he?_ I thought as a static feeling ran through my body.

"Harry Potter!" the professor called again, frowning. "Harry! Up here, if you please!" The hall and myself watched silently as my cousin stumbled, then continued walking over to the chamber with the other champions.

Draco turned to me, smirking evilly at me, "'He might be dense, but he's not stupid enough to enter', I think it was?"

"This is not the time, Draco," I hissed, glaring at the blonde in front of me.

"Plain, old Potter," Draco sneered, "Of course he's not going to enter. Well look at that, Marigold! So, how'd he do it? You're his cousin, you must know!"

People turned now to look at me, "I don't bloody know! Something isn't right and I don't think he did it!" I retorted.

"Are you sure?" Draco jeered, "Last I checked he had an uncanny ability to find his way into any mess possible. He really does like all the attention, doesn't he?"

"Will you shut up, you loathsome toad!" I shouted, thankfully unheard over the discussions that had broken out in the hall.

 _What the hell have you done, Harry?_


	12. Chapter 11

Later that night, I sat on one of the leather couches in the Slytherin common room. With the amount of thoughts running in my head, I knew that sleep would be impossible for me. I didn't believe for a second that Harry had put his name in that Goblet, but really, I didn't have any evidence to support it either.

"What are you doing up so late?" I heard Draco say from the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't sleep, you can probably guess why."

Draco sat on one of the other couches facing the fire. "Potter sure has done himself in this time."

"I don't believe he put his name in," I said, meeting his grey-blue eyes, "I don't believe it for a second."

He simply shrugged, "I'm curious how this'll turn out. Though, I daresay he'll get nothing more than a slap on the wrist. He is that old fools favourite."

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful to him, you know," I told him, "Professor Dumbledore keeps this school open and allows us all the privilege of education and a safe haven... Though, I'm starting to question how safe this place is."

"Not with Potter around, at least," Draco muttered. I opened my mouth to argue, but to be honest it wasn't exactly untrue.

"That's not fair, how could you possibly know whether this place was safe or not before Harry got here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "I mean, the whole Chamber of Secrets happened 50 years before it happened this time you know!"

"Whatever, it's too late to be arguing." Draco sighed, sinking into the lounge.

It was silent, but it was comfortable. Sitting in the warmth of the fire as it cackled and popped, even with Draco sitting across from me, it was entirely pleasant. I settled in to the corner of the lounge, pulling my legs up.

"Draco, why are you so awful to Harry and his friends?" I asked as the question popped into my mind.

"I... Well, Potter seems to think he's above the rules and everyone else. I mean, he had a broom in first year when it explicitly said that first years weren't allowed brooms and was even allowed onto the quidditch team!" Draco said scathingly, "Weasley.. Well he's a Bloodtraitor like the rest of his family.. Associating with that Mudblood Hermione..."

"How many times must I remind you of my own blood status?" I told him as he trailed off and started glaring into the fire.

"But you're in Slytherin, I mean obviously you're still a Mud-Muggleborn," he muttered, correcting himself mid sentence, "but obviously there's something different about you if you were put this house. I mean, Salazar Slytherin prided his house's blood purity."

"That's doesn't answer anything," I said, "I mean, Harry rejected a handshake from you once and didn't want to be friends with you because you literally insulted the first potential friend he's ever made," I explained to Draco, "Ron... Well, he's rough around the edges and could definitely learn some better manners, but he's a kind person really and he looks after Harry for me because obviously I'm down here with you and not up there with them. Hermione is also really a nice, smart and genuine person unlike so many. Yeah, she was her parents are muggles just like mine, but she studies and works harder than anybody I've ever seen, Draco. She's probably the best witch in our grade to be honest with you," I told him, wrapping my arms around my knees. "I'm not gonna say they're perfect because they're not. Harry's not actually the brightest and has a bit of attitude, Ron is also not the brightest and has a bad habit of being judgmental and Hermione is a bit of a know it all and sometimes does try too hard. But they're good people, especially when put together."

"It's not your business why I don't like them," he murmured, still staring into the fire.

I sighed, "Well anyhow, I guess that's not very important."

"What's the real reason you're out here?" he questioned randomly, finally tearing his gaze from the fire to look at me.

"What do you mean? I told you I couldn't sleep, what more reason do I need?" I answered, slightly confused.

He just stared at me, "I've heard rumors about you screaming and crying in your sleep. Is it true?"

I was taken aback slightly, "I'm guessing Pansy was the one who told you." He simply nodded. "Well, it's not that I got kicked out or anything... Though I did accidentally throw a pillow at Pansy. I don't feel like going to sleep, I'm scared."

"Scared of a few nightmares?" Draco scoffed.

I looked him in the eyes as I spoke. "No, I'm afraid they'll come true."

His eyes widened slightly, "Why on Earth would you be afraid of that they're just dreams?"

"Because, they're really terrible," I told him quietly.

He looked confused for a second before realization dawned on his face, "That's right, you're a seer."

"What?" I exclaimed rather loudly, "No.."

"I heard a conversation between you and Trelawney once," he told me, "Then the girl Weasley actually went missing. I'm pretty sure that's confirmation enough or me,"

"Who have you told?" I asked.

Draco looked at me strangely, "No one?"

"You honestly don't expect me to believe that you wouldn't tell anyone, do you?" I questioned, frustrated. Only Trelawney and a few close friends knew the truth, and I had really intended on keeping it that way.

"Honestly, I do because I haven't told anyone. I mean, it's not that interesting and I don't get why you're so secretive about it," Draco said with a quick shrug. "But what could be that bad that you'd be afraid of sleeping? Can't you just take a sleeping drought or something?"

"I've tried the sleeping drought, it doesn't keep the dreams away," I answered him, "I see someone dying, Draco. I don't know who it is and that scares me more because I know it's either someone I care about or it's someone who is important to a good friend of mine."

Draco was silent for a moment, "No wonder you've been so snappy. I was beginning to think it was something else," he chuckled cheekily.

My cheeks reddened immediately, so I grabbed an emerald cushion from under me and threw it at him. "Draco!" I exclaimed, but I couldn't help but smile as I saw him actually smiling back at me.

"Thank you for not being awful for once," I told him.

"I should really be thanking you for that," Draco chuckled.

* * *

It really was one of the most surprisingly pleasant nights. We had bantered, careful not to wake the sleeping people in the dorms. Eventually we had both drifted to sleep that night and I was glad to say that I didn't have any nightmares that night. I woke up to Pansy shaking me violently saying that I had to get up at that moment if I had any hope of getting breakfast. I just shrugged her off and walked sluggishly up the stairs. It was only Sunday, and if I were desperate enough, I'd go down to the kitchen for food.

I cleaned up quickly before slipped on a quick pair of jeans, my sweater from Mrs Weasley and a pair of warm boots. I walked downstairs, now ready to go find my cousin and get some answers from him. I walked upstairs to the Great Hall, hoping to find him there eating his breakfast or something but I was unlucky.

 _Okay, he's not here,_ I thought, _What if he went to go see Hagrid?_

I walked out to the lawn to find Hermione and Harry heading back up to the school. "Harry!" I called out, successfully gaining his attention. I ran up and gave him a hug, knowing that from his expression last night and the one he had on his face now that he was upset and confused.

"Hey, Mari," he greeted, returning the hug before letting go.

"I don't believe you put your name in the Goblet, Harry" I said quickly, stepping away from him. "Something's not right, I swear something's not right!" I told him.

"What's not right?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I-I saw something a few nights ago in a crystal ball. It was a man, walking up to the Goblet and putting a piece of parchment into it. but the issue is that I don't know who it was and for all I know it could have been someone entering themselves. But then you got called out and I feel like that might be why I saw it," I told them.

"That's proof then right?" Harry said, but Hermione and I shook our heads.

Hermione spoke first, "It's not proof because she only saw in a crystal ball, she doesn't know who it was or who's name they were entering and even if she did, there's not proof to say that she actually had a vision in the first place."

"But..." Harry said, his expression dropping as I cut him off.

"She's not wrong, Harry," I told him, "Besides, the professor said that you were magically bound to compete in the competition so there's nothing we can do, Harry."

"I know, they told me that part last night," he said quietly, clearly disappointed.

I sighed, "Have you sent a letter to Sirius yet?" I asked curiously.

"I was actually on my way to do that now," he answered quickly with a shake of his head.

"Have you spoken to Ron? He looked a bit.. er.. upset last night after you left. I mean, happy, but... yeah," I rambled.

"Not really, he made it pretty clear that he doesn't believe that I didn't put my name in," he said dejectedly, looking down. "I kinda thought he'd be the one who believed me, to be honest."

I simply nodded, "Well, I'll let you go send that letter, it's best you tell him soon as possible."

"I'll see you later then." He quickly made his way up the hill, leaving Hermione and I on the lawn together.

* * *

It was quiet as I walked down to Care of Magical Creatures. I was beginning to get frustrated from all of the questions I was being asked about how Harry managed to enter the competition, to which I replied that I didn't think he did every time. If I wasn't getting asked things, people looked at me weirdly and muttered about my cousin and how stupid it was that Harry managed to not get in trouble. The Hufflepuffs seemed to be especially mad.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," he said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Harry. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer. . . . Half the Triwizard champions have died . . . how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

"Give it a rest," I told him sternly, giving him a steely scowl. Soon after, Hagrid came out of his cabin, holding a wobbly tower of crates that each held a large Blast-Ended Skrewt in them.

I was slightly afraid as he explained that we would have to put a leash on them and walk them around, as if they were some kind of a hyperactive dog. I walked around the lawn along with all the other students trying to control their skrewt. Some had exploded, causing students to be dragged along the ground on their bellies. Sadly, I became one of those students as my skewts end blasted, pulling me straight off of my feet, causing me to fall into Draco.

"Damnit," I cursed as the leash left my grip. I quickly pushed myself up from the ground, ignoring the shouts of Draco's annoyance, and chased the skrewt who had managed to run a few meters into the Forbidden Forest. I gripped the rope tightly in my hand, making sure to then wrap it around my wrist. Against my better judgement, I stared into the woods, suddenly feeling drawn to it.

I gasped as fire flashed before my eyes and I heard the rattling of metal, but I pulled from my trance as I heard twigs snapping behind me. I looked over to find Hagrid walking over to me, before looking back to find absolutely nothing but the dark forest from before.

"There yer are," Hagrid said, relieved, "Yer shouldn't run into the woods like, Marigold."

"Sorry, my skrewt exploded and I fell onto Draco, then I accidentally let go of the leash so I chased after it," I explained as we walked back to the rest of the class who had managed to wrangle their skrewts into their crates.

I quickly removed the leash from my skrewt and put it into the crate just as Hagrid dismissed us.

 _Is there going to be some kind of forest fire in the Forbidden Forest? Could it have something to do with the Triwizard Tournament? Why am I having so many visions? Why now?_ I thought as I climbed the lawn up to the Great Hall for lunch.

Things just weren't adding up, it wasn't right and I was going to dig until I found out what it was.


	13. Chapter 12

"So how'd he pull it off?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I looked around to find the Weasley twins walking hastily towards me before sitting either side of me. I sighed, closing the book I held in my hand, before standing to walk away from the two. I had heard that question ever since my cousin had been pulled from the cup and it was beginning to do my head in.

"He didn't pull anything off," I told them.

George scoffed, "So the Goblet just randomly spewed out a name that was never put in?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'm saying that Harry wasn't the one who put his name in the Goblet of Fire," I said, trying to keep calm.

"You can trust us, you know," Fred said, feigning hurt.

"I do trust you," I retorted frustrated by the two, "What I don't get is why you can't just trust me!"

"Okay, sure," was all Fred said then shrugged, "Well anyhow, we wanted to ask if you could help us out with a prank."

"No, I don't think I will," I replied taking a step back from them, "I mean, how can I help you if you're not going to trust me?" I muttered before walking away from the two who shared simultaneous looked of shame.

I felt a pang of hurt go through my chest as I left. Sure, I knew they didn't believe me or Harry, but I would have thought that they'd know us better. I mean, even if they weren't close to me personally, they cared about Harry enough to steal a car, a Ministry-issued, FLYING CAR, and literally rip the bars from our window to rescue us (or him really); but they didn't trust that Harry wouldn't lie to them about entering a tournament that was so dangerous it was disallowed for ages and there was a set age restriction!? And worse still, I had also been approached by Ron himself asking the same questions. Not only that, Demetrius was even more bothered by Harry and now refused to talk to me!

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts as I made my way to library.

* * *

"Stupid boys, stupid Harry, stupid... ugh," I murmured under my breathe as I walked.

"What did they do this time?" I heard Draco sneer, him suddenly being beside me. I looked behind to see Crabbe and Goyle following. _Naturally_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

I shook my head, "I'm sick of people asking me how Harry put his name in or how I helped him do it. He's not talking to me for some reason, no one is listening to me and I'm basically being ostracized along with Harry simply because I'm his cousin!" I ranted, glaring at the people who stared at me with narrowed eyes as I walked by. "And it has just gotten worse since you made those stupid badges!"

For a moment, guilt flickered across his face, "Well, I rather agree that you shouldn't be dragged down with Potter. But I think the badges are a hit."

"Malfoy, they're nasty and they're not helping anyone. I mean, you've done some mean things but this just about takes the top," I said, looking him in the eye. "Besides, Professor Moody seems to favor Harry, are you sure you want to continue pulling stunts like that on him?"

His cheeks turned pink, "That's if Moody finds out that I was the one behind them."

"He probably already knows."

* * *

I found myself, once again, in the library, working on homework. My sleep was getting drastically worse, the dreams not even being a large part of the problem anymore. I was worried. My cousin was arguing with his best friend, he was ignoring me, Hermione was so busy trying to keep them from doing stupid that she hardly had time to sit with me, Malfoy was find all of this great material for taunting Harry, and yet he was the best thing I had at the moment. Luna and Ginny were still kind enough to me, but Ginny kept her distance from both Harry and I, probably something to do with her brothers but I wasn't blaming her. Demetrius was still not talking to me at all, but every once in a while Cedric would at least try to talk to me or send me over a sorry expression. While I know it probably wasn't as bad as being Harry right now, I felt awful and I wished that could hide under my covers for the rest of the year until it all blew over.

"You should go to the hospital wing," Hermione told me as she sat down with me for the first time in days, "You look horrible."

"I know, 'Mione," I replied, "But I have been and there's not much that can be done. I just have to wait until this has all been blown over."

Hermione just nodded, "Harry and Ron are driving me mad. They're not talking to each other, but I can just tell that they need each other right now. It's horrible, there's only so much I can do to make both of them happy," she complained, sinking into her chair.

"At least either of them are talking to you," I said quietly, looking over my work for Potions.

"Right," she replied, "Perhaps you need to approach him?"

"I literally call out to him, run up to him or whatever and he'll turn, look at me and then just brush me off," I huffed, scowling at the table. "He doesn't want to talk to me and I don't know why."

"He mentioned something about how you've apparently hanging out with Malfoy or something," she whispered to me, looking around slightly.

"That's a stupid reason," I stated, not even bothering to hide my annoyance at her statement, "Draco has been approaching me and talking to me. To be honest, I haven't exactly been against it either because really, he's proving to be the most tolerable person around at the moment, and currently, aside from you, he's the only person who is will to talk to me without sneering or being nasty about Harry or me. Not that Harry can really judge, he's mad about the fact that I can be civil with Draco when he was the one let Ron convince him that I, his cousin, should be avoided and treated differently just because I'm in Slytherin!" I paused, taking a deep breath, "Besides, I'm pretty sure he has been talking to Malfoy a lot more than he's been talking to me!"

"But Malfoy has bullied us since first year!" Hermione retorted, "He's mean and cruel to everyone. Ron is completely different!"

I just stared at her, "I know that."

"Then why...?"

I cut her off, holding my hand up for her to stop. "He approaches me and like I've said, he is one of the only tolerable people here at the moment. And don't forget the fact that Ron was horrible to you as well, just because you were smarter than he was. And for the record, I'd like to note that it might not completely be Draco's fault that he is the way he is."

She looked at me incredulously, "How could it not be Malfoy's fault that he's a terrible, foul person? Everyone chooses to act the way do."

"You've seen his father, Hermione," I whispered, "He wasn't raised the way we were, Hermione. He was raised with a lot of money, he was raised in a Pureblood household that is pretty well known for being Elitist, and you don't just get that from no where," I explained to her.

"That still doesn't excuse him!" she scoffed, shaking her head. "Well, that doesn't matter."

I sighed quietly, pulling a piece of parchment from my pocket, "Well, if you could, give this to Harry for me."

"What is it?" she asked, taking the parchment hesitantly.

"It's a letter for Harry," I told her. "asking him to meet me tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Anyhow, it's late, I had best be heading to the common room before the prefects begin doing their rounds," I said to her as I began to pack my stuff up.

* * *

"Marigold," Draco greeted as he sat down on the couch across from me. It had become habit for him to come down and talk with me after everyone else had gone to sleep.

"Hello," I said with a warm smile, "How was your day?"

"Quite boring actually," he answered, "You?"

"I wish my day could've been boring," I sighed quietly, "I was approached by Fred and George for the millionth time, asking me how Harry put his name in the fire. Then after basically calling me a liar, they had the gall to ask me for help with a prank."

Draco hummed, "Of course they would."

"No only that, Hermione told me that apparently part of the reason why Harry's not talking to me is because I've allegedly been hanging out with you!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in frustration. I rubbed my eyes, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Really, his reasoning just makes me want to hang out with you more to spite him," I paused, before adding on, "Other than the fact that you're the only person who really, willingly talks to me now."

Draco scoffed, "Maybe you should just stop worrying about him? I mean, look at what it's doing to you," he said, gesturing his hands at me.

"He's my family, Draco," I said, "He was there for me when my parents and my brother turned their backs on me for being a witch. He cares, he doesn't always show it the right way because he's silly, but he really does. Family is something that you can't replace. I know my brother is the biggest bully around, but I'd help him in a heartbeat if he needed it," I explained to him sadly. "Besides, it's not Harry's fault that everyone now thinks that I helped him get his name in or that I know what he did. I'd probably get harassed more if I were hanging out with him."

"How the hell were you not a Hufflepuff?" Draco retorted with a laugh.

I chuckled, "Hufflepuff isn't a lame house, you know! Besides, I'm sure you care the same for your family. Not matter, what they do."

Draco nodded silently, "I suppose. Well if you wanted, you could come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow," he said with attempted nonchalance, "To get away from the school for a bit and stuff," he continued almost hesitantly.

"Are you, Draco Malfoy, asking a Muggleborn, like me, to go to Hogsmeade with you?" I replied with a raised brow and a smirk.

"I wasn't asking anything," he answered quickly, "I merely stated, that if you chose to, I wouldn't hate it if you decided to come along with me."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure," I laughed, "Anyhow, I think I might take you up on that offer. It'll be nice to get outside these castle walls for once." I watched from the corner of my eye as his nervous expression turned to a smile.

"Well, just make sure that you clean yourself up before even thinking of stepping in my direction and get some rest," he informed me, giving me a once over with his eyes, "You definitely need some beauty sleep."

"I'll try," I smiled at Draco as we both stood to go to our separate dormitories. "By the way," I said just he opened the door to the boys dorm, "Thank you, for letting me talk to you and all. I know you've been missing out on sleep and stuff and I have a lot of problems that certainly aren't you're issues and..." I rambled, only to be cut off by the blond.

"Don't mention it," Draco said to me, "To be honest, you're not bad of a Mudblood..." his eyes widened as he realized what he had called me, "Damnit, sorry, I didn't..."

I just grinned, "At least you're trying, that's what counts," I told him, "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Marigold."


	14. Chapter 13

For the first time in a very long time, I woke up feeling pretty well rested and ready to face the day. I stretched and stroke Lucky, who was curled into a little black ball on my side underneath the covers. Hopefully, Harry agreed to meet me at The Three Broomsticks. Quickly cleaned myself up and dressed warmly, it already being November and all. I slipped on a simple pair of jeans, a pair of black boots, my knitted sweater with an 'M' on it, and a jacket to go on top. It was a simple ensemble, I felt it was neat enough that Draco wouldn't refuse to be seen with me. I picked up my purse and gave Lucky a quick kiss on the head before making my way downstairs to the common room. I found Draco sitting on one of the lounges casually.

"Good morning," I greeted him quietly.

Draco looked me over, "Good morning, Marigold," he said, "You look like you had a good rest."

"I did actually," I replied sheepishly, "You look like I haven't been keeping you up the last few nights."

"I would hope so," he chuckled, standing from his seat, "Isn't that the same sweater you wore on to the Quidditch Cup?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Mrs Weasley made it for me last Christmas."

"Oh," was all he said in response, "Well do you want to go have some breakfast before we leave?"

"Have you had any yet?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, I was waiting for you. I was thinking we could just go and get some tea or something at the tea shop."

"I think that's a good idea actually," I said in response to him.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to collect ourselves and get to Hogsmeade. Of course, there were people who looked at us and possibly whispered about it, but it was nice to have something better to focus on than school. Draco was surprisingly polite and neglected to mention Harry or anything that had been going on, opting for silly stories about Goyle and Crabbe as we sat in a small booth at the tea shop.

"Well, they're certainly not the brightest of the bunch are they?" I laughed as he finished recounting how he found the two left in a broom cupboard after eating cupcakes that were supposedly floating midair. "Well, if you must know, I know why that happened."

"How?" Draco asked with a confused look.

I chuckled, remembering it like it was yesterday, "Those cupcakes were laced with a Sleeping Drought... Hermione made them because they had this stupid plan to ask you about what you knew about the Chamber of Secrets."

"What exactly was that plan, may I ask?" he questioned curiously.

"Well, without telling me until much later, apparently they made a Polyjuice Potion in the abandoned bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle is. So they decided that the best way to get in was to knock out the others and steal their clothes," I explained with a roll of my eyes, "I mean, as opposed to just asking me to help them or whatever."

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "How do you ever put up with them?"

"I find it pretty funny to be honest, I mean you'd have thought that Hermione being as smart as she was, she'd figure that it'd be smart to ask me but apparently not," I told him quietly, with a small smile.

Draco laughed, "Yeah. Though, I wonder how they ever thought it was a good idea to be honest."

"I suppose at the time, Ron figured it was better than asking a Slytherin for help," I sighed, before taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

Draco sneered at the mention of Ron, "Well, I bet you've realized by now that most people aren't super thrilled by our house. But that's what makes us better."

"We strive for success to spite the people who doubt us," I grinned, "To be honest, I was a little afraid when I was put in Slytherin because Ron made it out to be this big scary house full of bullies and miscreants. I thought the hat put me there because of my family, the way they treated Harry, I mean."

Draco scoffed, "Of course he would." He took a long sip of the black tea that he ordered before speaking again, "What do you mean by that last part, though?" He looked genuinely confused.

I grimaced, "My family, the muggles. They were horrible to Harry. My brother, Dudley, is a bully and so are his friends. They'd play this dreadful game called 'Harry Hunting' where they'd set out to find Harry then they'd all hit him and stuff. My mother and father are the most mugglish muggles that could possibly exist," I paused quickly, taking a small sip of my drink, "They hate magic and everything to do with it. They even hate saying the word 'magic'."

Draco looked disgusted by the mention of my family, "How can you possibly live in a house where you can't even say the word 'magic'?"

"I don't really have anywhere else," I shrugged, "Besides, I'd feel bad if I left Harry to suffer there by himself."

"Isn't he currently leaving you to suffer at the moment?" Draco muttered into his drink.

I sighed, "This doesn't really count, Draco. I mean, I know I'm suffering, but at least I'm not a walking target who still has to go and compete in an extremely dangerous game. Can we just not talk about that?" I asked, looking down slightly.

"Well, we can't just sit in a tea shop all day, would you like to go somewhere else after we finished our drinks?" he questioned after taking another rather long sip of his tea.

I smiled, "Sure."

We quickly finished our drinks before setting off for Honeydukes, "So, whats you're favourite candy?" he asked as we stepped into the shop.

"I'm a sucker for caramel and toffee," I answered wit ha grin, "What about you?"

Draco smiled, picking up a third chocolate frog before, "I like chocolate frogs, they're the best chocolate in the world. Aren't toffee and caramel the same thing?"

I shook my head as I picked up some toffee popcorn, "No, they're made differently. Toffee is just butter and sugar, while caramel is sugar and cream or condensed milk with optional butter."

"Right," he replied hesitantly, "Choose what you want, I'll pay for it."

"Um.. you don't have to," I said quietly, slightly taken aback by his offer.

Draco shrugged, "It's not like it's a stretch for me to pay for some candy. Besides, I assume you're on limited resources and I did ask you to accompany me today."

I raised my brow and gave him a look, "Weren't you saying last night that you specifically weren't asking me anything, rather that you wouldn't hate it if I came with you to Hogsmeade?"

"Semantics," he said with pinkish cheeks, "Does it really matter?"

My cheeks turned slightly pink, I guess not. Thank you, Draco. But for future reference, I'd like to note that I do have enough to cover my candy costs."

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, "Noted. Have you got everything you wanted?"

"I think so," I replied before walking with him over the check out. After he had paid, we then walked back out into the cold. "What do you want to do now?" I questioned as we stood in the street, unsure of what to do.

"I'm not sure," he answered.

"How about Zonkos?" I suggested, instinctively grabbing his hand to lead him to the small shop. He didn't seem to mind though as I dragged him through the crowd to the shop full of fun gag items. But before we could, we were stopped by Harry calling out to me.

"Marigold!" He called, making his way over to me.

I was slightly confused, "Excuse me, Draco, just give me a moment," I said, letting go of his hand. I walked over to my cousin who looked very annoyed, "Hello, Harry."

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" he asked angrily, "Why are you holding his hand?"

I rolled my eyes, "Harry, we're not on a date if that's what you're thinking. He invited me to spend the day at Hogsmeade with him because he decided to be nice and thought that I might need a break from the castle for a little while. I said ye because he hasn't completely ignored my entire existence when I try to talk to him, in fact he has been the one approaching me. I don't know why I was holding his hand and it doesn't matter. You don't have a right to be mad at me for doing anything because it's not like you're hanging out with me!"

"Well..." he tried, "So what?! It doesn't take away from the fact that he's a massive tosser!"

"Harry, just shut up. I don't have to justify myself to you," I retorted, angered by him.

"He made those stupid badges and now you're hanging out with him all over the place! I think I'm allowed to be bothered by that," Harry remarked with a snort.

I shook my head, "I haven't been 'hanging out with him all over the place', not that it's your business. And I'm mad about the badges, but what can I do about them? Try and change what they say like the last person who got cursed trying?" I asked sardonically. "Honestly, if you're going to act like this, forget about meeting me anywhere this afternoon," I told him, frustrated by his actions.

"Fine!" He huffed, visibly peeved, "Don't bother because I won't be there!"

"There you are, Harry!" Hermione said, running over to us. "What's going on?"

"She's on some kind of date with Malfoy," Harry jeered, glaring at me.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I am not!" I responded, "And it would be no business of yours if I were! I have spent the last few weeks worried out of my mind because of this stupid Tournament and how terrible everyone is handling it and Draco has been the only person with any levels of remote caring!" I just about shouted at him.

"It's not like your name came out of the Goblet, and it's not like everyone is accusing you of entering your name!" he said with an almost Draco worthy sneer.

"I mean you've been off ignoring me, neglecting that fact that I am also being asked questions and being excluded because of this whole mess. Oh, but of course, you're Harry freakin' Potter, no one else has issues that could ever matter half as much as yours!" I said with all the sarcasm I could possibly muster into my body. "Look, come find me when your ready to talk properly," I said quickly and angrily before turning on my heel and walking back towards Draco, who stood patiently waiting and glaring at Harry.

"To think, I was actually having fun," I muttered to Draco as I reached him.

Draco turned to face me, "Potter has a tendency to sour fun things for me too."

I snorted holding his hand and setting off for Zonko's again, "A lot of the things you consider fun are just ways of annoying Harry and his friends."

"I consider Quidditch fun too," he said, pretending to be offended.

"I suppose that's one thing," I agreed with a smile, a small part of the tightness in my chest letting go, "What else do you find fun? That's not riling up my cousin?"

"I like wizard's chest and reading too," he informed me with a small grin, "What do you find fun?"

I gave it a thought, "I like to draw stuff, and I also like reading. I know it seems incredibly lame, but I also have fun doing my homework and stuff in class. Except Professor Moody's classes."

Draco laughed, "Who on Earth enjoys doing homework?"

My cheeks turned pink again, "Do remember that I'm a Muggleborn. I didn't grow up with magic so I find it all incredibly fascinating and really exciting to practice," I answered sheepishly. "Don't you enjoy doing magic?"

"Yes, but's not that exciting to me," he shrugged, "It's just a way of life to me, honestly."

"I got so excited about being a witch that I got a black cat and named it Lucky to spite my parents, and you're telling me that being a wizard isn't the most exciting thing to you?" I gasped exasperatedly.

"I grew up knowing that I wizard, magic has always been present," he said as we entered Zonko's, "It's kind of like those infernal clicking pen things that you use. They're basically quills that you don't need to keep dipping into ink because it's already inside of it. People got excited about them because they were something that they've never seen or used, but you shrug them off because they're not anything new to you. If that analogy makes sense to you," Draco described calmly, as we looked over all the different items on display, including quills that spelt everything wrong but made the use think that everything they were writing was right.

"It makes perfect sense," I told him, picking up one of the quills, "Someone ought to give one of these to Rita Skeeta!" I laughed.

"But then we'd miss out on all the wonderfully accurate articles about your cousin," he mocked with a laugh.

"No, not even that, we'd miss out on all of her other quality content," I wheezed making us both laugh a little harder.

 _This really isn't so bad_.


	15. Chapter 14

My day at Hogsmeade with Draco had been one of my favourite this year but sadly it had gone downhill from there, and my next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson would be no better. My eyes opened and I truly wish they hadn't, Professor Moody stood over me glaring down at me. My heart raced with fear as I re-acquainted myself with my surroundings.

"So you think you can sleep in my class, lass?" He said gruffly.

I felt my entire face flush, "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to."

"Constant vigilance!" he shouted as he slapped a hand on my desk and made me flinch, "Don't let it happen again, Dursley."

"Yes, Professor Moody," I said quietly.

"Class dismissed," he said, waving his hand. I quickly collected my stuff.

I was about to head in the direction of the Great Hall, when a hand grabbed my arm and started pulling my in a new direction. I looked to find Harry holding my arm while Hermione tried to keep up with us.

"Where do you think you're dragging me?" I exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the near empty path he had walked us to.

"The Hospital Wing, then, when you're fixed, we're seeing Dumbledore," he told me, reaching for my arm again.

I sighed tiredly, "Harry, I've tried to the Hospital Wing..."

"Did you really?" He asked, giving me a stern look. "Did you tell them the reason you couldn't sleep?"

"Why are you concerned all of a sudden? Last I checked, you were too busy minding your own misery party," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. "I told Madame Pomfrey I was having nightmares so she gave me a Sleeping Draught and it didn't work."

Hermione stepped forward just as Harry opened his mouth to speak, "It's still the visions isn't it?" I nodded so she continued, "Perhaps there's something entire different that you have to do? A thing to suppress them? You did say that they were visions, right?"

"No," I answered quietly, "I only said that they were nightmares because I figured they were the same thing. But that's not the point! You can't just drag me off after class without saying anything."

She looked at me with a piteous expression. "We're worried about you, you look like you haven't slept in ten years and you're so quiet now a days. McGonagall tried asking us what was wrong because you've been leaving class too early. Even Malfoy looked concerned when he's around you!" She explained, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't just keep passing it off as nothing, you idiot," Harry said, looking at the wall next to us.

"Fine, we'll go see Dumbledore first," I agreed, "Professor Trelawney said I should probably tell him anyways."

"Then why didn't you do it sooner!?" Hermione shouted, shocking me slightly because it came out of nowhere.

"It wasn't as big of an issue then!" I replied, stepping back a bit. "Let's just go."

We promptly left the corridor and made our way to the Headmasters office. It was a miserable walk for me, being as tired as I was already. We arrived at the familiar office and were quickly inside the magnificent room. Professor Dumbledore sat behind the desk, seemingly reading from a textbook.

He looked up as he head us come in and gave us a warm smile, "Ah, Harry, Miss Granger and Miss Dursley. I was wondering when I'd see you all next. Miss Dursley, you are looking very unwell, might that be the reason you three are here?"

"Professor, Marigold has been seeing visions," Harry said, answering for us.

"Visions, you say? I had heard from Professor Trelawney that we had a seer, but I must say, I didn't think it was you, Miss Dursley," He said calmly, looking at me curiously. "Would you mind elaborating?"

"I-I've been having these dreams," I said, wringing my hands as I explained, "I told Professor Trelawney about them, and she did say I should see you but... ah... other things kept getting in the way, you see... But that doesn't matter...Anyhow," I said, clearing my throat, "It's about Harry, he's in a graveyard, trapped against a headstone, an angel headstone, I know it's a headstone because it had writing on it but I can't read it so I don't know who they are... Um, it's just Harry and there's a large cauldron in front of him. Then suddenly there's a flash of green light... and then there's a body, just laying there on the ground. I don't know who it is, though but I know he's important to me or someone I care about."

The headmaster was silent for a moment, taking in what I had told him. I began to feel nervous again as he spoke, "It there anything else?"

"It's affecting her sleep," Hermione said suddenly.

"Is that so?" I nodded in response to his question. "It is impossible to stop visions completely, but there is a way of limiting them," he said as he stood from his desk and walked over to a shelf that stored a seemingly endless number of vials. He searched for a moment before pulling out a small vial and handing it to me. "It will not be permanent, but it has been shown to work for a number of months," he conjured a spoon and gave it to me, "Take a spoonful now and come back when the visions begin to occur again."

I filled the spoon with the shimmering liquid as carefully as possible and put it in my mouth before I could being to have second doubts. I pulled the spoon out and nearly wretched then and there as soon as I tasted the liquid. It was sour, bitter and spicy all at the same time, but I choked it down as best I could.

"It does have a bit of a nasty flavor to it," Professor Dumbledore chuckled, making the spoon I had thrown disappear into thin air.

"You don't say," I managed to say after finally swallowing the vile liquid.

"Well, I do wish that you had told me sooner about this vision," the professor said, looking at me as he sat down again, "Alas, what is seen is seen."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked as I placed the vial on his desk.

The professor shook his head, "Sadly, there is not."

"Oh," was all I said, "Well, thank you, sir."

He smiled kindly at us, "Of course, well, I must be getting back to my reading. Goodnight, you three."

We each mumbled a goodnight before exiting the office. I was about to leave but again, I was stopped by Harry and Hermione.

"See how simple that was!" Hermione said with a warm smile.

"That stuff was disgusting," I told her as I crinkled my nose.

Harry, looked at me, "Yeah, it looked like it." It was silent for a bit before Hermione nudged Harry, who shot her a short scowl. He sighed and looked at me, "I'm sorry about what happened...er... at Hogsmeade... I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that and it was rude of me to assume what you were doing with him," he referred to Malfoy with disgust, but overall actually seemed to be sorry.

"I'm sorry as well," I replied with a small smile, "I'm not you and I don't truly understand what you're going through right now. Thank you for still caring enough to drag me off out of nowhere to get help," I apologized then I stepped forward to hug my cousin, which he returned.

"Though, I'd still like hear how you can stand to be around him," Harry muttered, "I mean, especially with his opinion on people like you and Hermione."

"He's trying," I defended, "He doesn't say the word in front of me anymore." Harry and Hermione both looked shocked. "I'm being honest, mind you. He seems to be really making an effort to not hate me," I said, yawning at the end.

Hermione sighed, "We'll hear about it another time, you need to go get some sleep."

I simply nodded and turned around to head down to the dungeons. I barely registered anything from my walk until I finally collapsed on my bed. My weary eyes closed and like a light, I was out.

* * *

It was the day of the first trial. I woke up early in the morning, before the rest of the girls, and for once, I felt like I had had a decent sleep. I pet the black fur-ball soothingly as Lucky woke up and stretched. I let out a content sigh before hopping out of my warm bed.

"You know what? I feel like it's my lucky day!" I whispered quietly to my cat, giggling slightly at my own silly joke. I quickly cleaned myself up in the bathroom and used a cleaning spell on my uniform before slipping it back on. Classes were ended mid-day today to give everyone enough time to find their seats in the stands.

As usual, Draco sat on the couches in front of the fire. "Good morning, Marigold."

"Good morning to you too, Draco," I said with a warm smile which he returned.

"You seem completely back to normal. What happened after Potter and Granger dragged you off the other day?" He asked curiously.

"They were going to take me to Madame Pomfrey, but we instead went to see Dumbledore and he gave me a potion that stops the visions from happening.. It's not permanent, but at least it'll be a while before I have to worry about my sleep again," I answered as I sat down in my usual spot.

Draco nodded, "Well it's about time they did something useful."

I sighed, "They've had bigger things to worry about and Harry apologized for the way he acted."

He looked slightly bothered by that, "Have you ever thought that maybe you're too forgiving?"

"No, why?" I said, confused.

He looked at me strangely, "You have this bad habit of letting people do bad things then forgiving them the second they apologize for it."

"Forgiving and simply accepting apologies are two completely different things," I replied with a smirk. "I might move on quickly, but never think for a second that I'll ever forget something someone has done to me. I suppose that Harry's case is a little different because really, we both have just been stressed out but thankfully everyone seems to be calming down and managed to sort it out," I explained with a smile.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "That is a pretty fair point."

"'Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it'," I quoted smugly.

He looked impressed by my statement, "Where did you hear that one?"

"It's a quote from a muggle play, Macbeth by William Shakespeare, a muggle playwright," I answered with a small smirk.

"Ha," he said, "Seriously?"

"Yes, and it's not a bad play either. It's basically a play where this man is visited by three witches who tell him that he's going to be king. So naturally, he tells his wife and she convinces him to kill the king, who is a close friend of his or something like that. He hesitates, but does it anyways and he does become king, but then the kinds sons or whatever kill him and restore order," I told him, slightly intrigued by the look of interest on his face. "I'll get a copy of it for you some time, if you'd like."

Draco nodded, "I might be inclined to accept that idea."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "You can just say yes, you know. I know you're not fond of muggles in any kind of way, but honestly, not everything is bad... In fact, muggles are rather like wizards, just with technology and no magic," I explained to him.

"How can they possibly be like us? They're plain, boring and dumb," Draco said with a high level of contempt in his voice.

I gave him a stern look, "That's what you think, but I plan on raising whatever kids I have with the presence of both worlds to be honest. Muggles have things like phones that you can use to talk to someone across the world instantly. They have cars and they have things like pens and notebooks which are so much more practical that parchment and quills. It's not nearly as exciting as wizards are to me, but honestly, it's not that bad."

Draco simply shrugged, "Anyhow, are you excited to see the first trial today?"

"I'm not sure that I even want to attend to be honest," I said.

"Don't you want to support Potter?" he teased mockingly.

I gave him a serious expression, "Of course I do, but I don't really feel the excitement of watching my cousin, or anyone else for the matter, competing in a very dangerous game."

"I suppose so," Draco replied quietly, "Well I'm not sure you have a choice to be honest, they expect all of us to be there showing support for our champions."

"I guess so," was all I said before we both stood and left the room to start the day.

 _Lets hope it goes well_


	16. Chapter 15

I sat in the stands anxiously waiting for Harry to complete his task. The vision I had of fire in the Forbidden Forest made a lot more sense though because the task had turned out to be dragons, and where better to hide them? I sat between the twins and Ginny, watching the arena. So far, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor had all gone and soon, Harry would be facing his very own dragon.

"So, Goldie, are you gonna take a bet on dear, old Harry?" Fred asked with a gleam in his eye. I was still hurt by him, but I still couldn't help but feel happy about him finally talking to me again.

I gave him as impassive look, "Are you sure you that you're not gonna tell me I'm lying when I win the bet?'

"I'm sorry about the other day. We're not really sure what to believe, in all honesty," he said.

I looked at him with a stern look and huffed slightly, "That doesn't change the fact that you pretty much called both Harry and I liars," I told him crossly, "I know you two joke around a lot, but it really hurts when people that you would trust with your life won't trust you the same," I told him quietly before looking down at the arena to watch them set up the massive dragon Harry would be facing. I felt my heart skip a beat as I took a peak at Fred saddened face. I looked away quickly, thinking _I'm not backing down from this one._

"How can we make it up to you?" asked Fred, almost pleadingly.

"This is not the time nor place to be talking about it," I answered sharply. Fred sighed resignedly, but took the cue and didn't respond.

I felt a nudge from my left and looked down to see Ginny looking at me with a sad smile. I gave her a small reassuring smile before looking back to the arena as they announced Harry. _Finally._ To be honest, as anxiety ridden as I was, I was exhilarated by the the tasks. My chest was tight as I heard the whistle blow and watched Harry step into the enclosure. He was afraid and even from my point in the audience, it was obvious. Wand in hand, he gazed at the beast in front of him.

" _Accio firebolt,"_ he called, using his wand. _Smart idea, Harry._

I felt a bubble of pride in me as the Firebolt came streaming from the castle. He wasted no time and mounted it before taking off and soaring into the sky. If there was one thing I knew, there was no one in the world who could fly like my cousin could. The crowd roared in excitement over the arrival of Harry's broom. I felt giddy that despite the fact that many still believe he had somehow cheated his way in, they still were choosing to support him. To be honest, I felt that I cheered the loudest for him but that might be a biased opinion.

Harry came down and began to fly in circles above the dragon, as if trying to lull it into some kind of trance. I gasped a blast of fire was sent at him, but he dodged it quickly. He then flew slightly higher above as the dragon below him staring with its beady yellow eyes.

"I hope he gets the egg," Ginny told me as we continued to watch harry fly around, narrowly dodging fire blasts and the spiky tail of the dragon.

Harry dived down again, only to end up with a scratch on his shoulder from the tail of the beast. I made a chocked sound as I saw the contact and Ginny breathed in sharply. The spike had visibly ripped through his clothing, but he seemed unfazed by the hit. He then began moving around randomly, gaining the acute attention of the dragon and clearly making her very angry. I grabbed onto Ginny, slightly terrified as the magnificent beast reared up. Harry took his chance and ducked underneath the angered creature and successfully grabbed the golden egg from it's nest. The entire audience was loud as my cousin quickly sped away with the egg underneath his uninjured arm. I screamed, cheered, clapped and whistled loudly for my cousin.

"Look at that!" Bagman yelled to the crowd over the cheers. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Harry landed smoothing in the stands not far from where I sat so I rushed over to him and gave him the biggest hug I could while trying no to touch his injury. "You did it! You did it! You did it!" I cheered as I pulled away from him as other people made their way over.

"That was excellent, Potter!" Professor McGonagall praised excitedly with a smile, "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score. . . . Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already. . . ."

"Yeh did it, Harry!" Hagrid said happily, "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors'..."

"Thanks, Hagrid," he said quickly and loudly with a grin.

I was unnerved as Professor Moody came to praise Harry as well, "Nice and easy does the trick, Potter," he all but growled at Harry.

"Right then, Potter, the first aid tent, please . . ." said Professor McGonagall sternly.

"Is it okay if I come with him?" I asked quietly, only receiving a nod as an answer as I followed along to where Madame Pomfrey was standing, clearly worried and somewhat mad at the mouth of a tent.

"Dragons!" she said with a strong tone of disgust as she pulled Harry into a room in the tent. I watched, fascinated as she inspected the would and because to work on it. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky . . . this is quite shallow . . . it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though. . . ." She pulled out some kind of ointment and dabbed it on carefully before using her want to heal it completely. Harry really had come out lucky because the others had all been burnt fairly badly. "Now, just sit quietly for a minute — sit! And then you can go and get your score," she said before going to check on someone else.

"That was wicked, Harry," I said with a grin. "Seriously, I think you almost embarrassed Krum out there with how well you could fly!" I told him, causing us both to laugh as Hermione and Ron came into the tent.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione complimented as she stepped into our separated area. "You were amazing! You really were!"

Ron was pale as he looked at Harry and spoke to him for the first time in weeks, "Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet... I-I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you?" Harry replied rather coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione and I stood nervously as we watched the two boys. Ron who looked serious and guilty versus Harry who looked equally guilty yet somehow annoyed. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but was shortly cut off by Harry.

"It's ok," he said, "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've.."

"Forget it," Harry said with a grin, which Ron returned nervously. Hermione suddenly burst into tears, slightly freaking the boys out as she did.

"There's nothing to be crying about," Harry said, confused by Hermione's tears.

"You two are so stupid!" she stated, actually stamping her foot on the ground before giving the two boys a hug and racing out. I flashed a thumbs up at Ron and Harry as I dashed out after her to find out what that was about.

"Hermione!" I called out, but somehow I had lost her in less than 2 minutes. I accidentally bumped into Demetrius as I made my way back to the stands though. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," he said awkwardly. It was the first time in weeks that we had talked after he accused Harry of cheating his way into the Tournament. "So, I guess you just went to see Harry, then?"

I nodded, "Of course I did, I assume you're on your way to see Cedric?" I replied.

"Yeah, he got some pretty nasty burns from his dragon," he grimaced, remembering the sight of his best friend being burnt after a failed diversion.

"Mm," I hummed back, "Well, he still did really. He should be proud of himself. When you see him can you tell him I said that he was awesome?"

"Sure," Demetrius murmured before walking past me.

* * *

It turns out that Harry had tied for first place with Viktor Krum and I couldn't be prouder of him. Sadly, I didn't get to celebrate with him because the celebration was in the Gryffindor common room and, well, I'm a Slytherin. I sat by the fire reading a muggle book called _To Kill a Mockingbird_. It was a favourite of mine to be honest, very dark and some times hard to understand; but there's a good reason that the book is considered a classic.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked as he walked down the stairs.

I looked up. "It's a book."

"How fascinating," Draco said dryly, "I meant; what's the title?"

I chuckled, "I know, I was only kidding. It's called _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee. She's a muggle author, but I think that even wizards could probably learn a lot from this book."

Draco sat at the end of the lounge I was sat on. "Is that so? What could wizards learn from a muggle book?" he scoffed, looking at the book distastefully.

I shrugged, "The main focus of the story is to be unprejudiced and to not judge others by things that they can control. It's about this girl, Jean-Louise Finch, but most just call her Scout... Well it's not really about her, it's more about what she sees and experiences, I guess," I explained quickly.

Draco groaned, "Get to the point."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, long story short, there's an African American man on trial. It's set in Alabama, Texas and racism is still extremely strong, so of course they all believe that he's guilty so he ends up being executed. But from the perspective of Scout, a young child, it basically explains her confusion about the whole situation with a child's naivety. It kind of teaches a lot of things, like how prejudice is taught and not inborn, how you shouldn't judge people without reason and that you should treat others with the same respect that you expect in turn," told him, summarizing the story quickly.

"Sounds interesting," he said quietly, staring into the fire.

I relaxed more into he chair and brought my knees to my chest. "I could lend it to you some time if you wanted to read it," I offered with a small smile.

"Sure," he answered, "Well, anyhow, I was wondering if you knew about the ball that was coming up."

I nodded, "I've heard Millicent and Pansy talking about the Yule Ball. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"You're the only female that I can stand being around for more than five minutes," Draco replied quietly with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, "and I decided that because of that, I wouldn't mind if you would be my partner for the dance," he finished, looking at me with a nervousness I had never seen in him before.

I grinned, "You really have a way with words, Draco."

"Just tell me yes or no," he retorted pointedly.

I sighed with a small chuckle, "While it'd be nice if you would just ask me like a normal person, I'll accept your invitation and be your partner for the Yule Ball," I answered, making him smile slightly.

"Good, the rule from our Hogsmeade trip still applies," he replied, "You'd better make sure you turn up in something more than rags."

I rolled my eyes, "My mother always taught me to dress to impress, she's a real stickler for formal events. I'd like to think I've picked up some semblance of that."

Draco nodded, "Well, we've still got classes tomorrow and I, for one, am quite tired so I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Marigold," he said stand from the lounge.

"Good night, Draco."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the first trial, it was almost as if everything had been returned to normal. No one was bothering Harry or I, most being too concentrated on the approaching Yule Ball. I sat in the library, studying with Hermione and Ginny was with us doing her own homework, occasionally asking for help. It was quiet, mostly because we were the only students currently in the library as far as we were aware.

"So, Ginny, are you going to the Yule Ball with anyone?" I asked quietly as I finished the reading that Professor Binns had given us.

Ginny's cheeks turned pink as she looked up, "Um… Yeah," she answered.

"Nice, who invited you?" I queried with a sly grin.

Her cheeks turned redder. "Well, it's a bit awkward actually because I'm going with Neville, but then Harry asked me. I really wanted to say yes, but… well… Neville's a good friend to me and I already agreed to go with him," she explained sheepishly, I was shocked but Hermione only huffed slightly, seemingly bothered.

"The same thing happened to me actually," she told us with a scowl, "Except that it was Ron who asked me after I had already told Viktor that I'd be glad to go with him."

"You're going with Viktor Krum!?" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Oh, look, there's Ron and Harry now," I said as the two walked up to our table. Ginny and Hermione stared at the books in front of them, but I knew that they weren't concentrating on that.

Harry stopped a few bookshelves away from us while Ron walked over to our table, "So, Marigold, I assume that no one has asked you and I don't have a partner for the ball, so how about you going with me?"

"Excuse me?" I questioned indignantly, crossing my arms across my chest.

Ron shrank back slightly, "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked again.

I scowled at him, "What makes you assume that I am so undesirable that no one would ask me to the Ball?"

"Well… I-I… er…" Ron sputtered visibly uneasy, "I didn't think that…. Er… I don't know. They find Harry intimidating and didn't want to get beat up?" he squeaked, effectively making my scowl a full glare.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and opened my mouth to speak but before a word came out of my mouth, Draco's voice sounded from behind me, making us all jump. "She's going with me, Weasley."

"What?" Harry nearly shouted, making Madam Pince give us a sharp look as he came storming over to us.

"So I guess it's a yes, then?" Ron said cockily, glaring at Draco.

"No?" I replied confusedly, "Did you not just hear that I'm going with Draco? Did that slip by you? Or what?"

"Ron is ten times better than Malfoy," Harry retorted, looking at Draco angrily. "Why wouldn't you prefer to go with him?"

My chest felt tight as I looked at cousin in contempt. "You don't get to make that decision for me, Harry, and Ron? Take this no in the harshest way possible because how dare you come up to me the way you did, imply that you're somehow better than Draco who didn't just assume that no one would bother asking me, as if I were some kind of troll, and then assume that because it's Draco that I'd automatically say yes to get out of it!" I said scornfully, glaring at Ron and Harry as they stood in a silent staring contest with Draco. Hermione and Ginny were still just staring at the pages in front of them.

"How is he any better than Ron?" Harry questioned, pointing at Draco who now had his hands on the back of my chair. "I mean, he's not really afraid to say what he thinks about muggles and Muggleborns. How can you stand to be around the git for more than five minutes?"

"Easy for you to say," Draco sneered, "For some reason she still cares about you even though you just get mad at her for anything, that's that confusing part of all this. I mean, as her cousin, where were you when she was suffering with those visions?" Draco countered irately, making Harry's face flush red, "That's right, you were too busy minding your own Potter pity party and ignoring her. Ignoring her when she was trying to be there for you, trying to talk to you? When she was getting harassed by people asking questions?" Harry stood, shocked and angered into a stupor as Draco smirked slightly, "So tell me again how much better the weasel is than I am when I stayed up with her, making sure she slept, ate and had someone competent to look after her."

Harry was absolutely fuming, "Marigold, you are not going with him. He's nothing but trouble, you've got more luck with one of those Blast-Ended Skewts!"

I stood from my seat and packed up my belongings. I picked them up and turned around to Draco, "Could you hold this for me, please?" I asked quietly. He simply nodded quietly and took my belongings as I whipped around to face my cousin. I rounded the table and Harry backed up into one of the bookshelves. "You do not make decisions for me!" I told him, pointing my finger into his chest, "I don't care how much better you think Ron is than him! I'd rather go with that damned dragon than him! You know why? Ron abandoned you when you needed the support of your best friend the most. He convinced you that I was going to be some evil mega-lord of Death because I was put in Slytherin! You ignored me and treated me like I didn't exist for a year and a half because he told you all these nasty things about my house."

"Probably would have saved a lot of stress if I kept ignoring you," Harry muttered angrily. I stepped back quietly from Harry, unsure of how to respond.

"And you all think I'm the bad guy," Draco said quietly.

Harry stood up properly suddenly, "Mari… I'm sorry… I didn't… Mari… You know I'd never…" he stuttered.

"You know what? Just forget it, Harry," I said as I stepped away, unwilling to let him see tears threatening to spill. "Maybe it would have been easier for you to keep ignoring me, you never seem to have an issue with that. I guess you just think I'm as bad as my family, don't you?" I told him softly. I walked around the table silently and took my things from Draco, "Thank you for holding my things for me, Draco. Let's go, please." He simply nodded, sending another glare at my cousin.

"Remind me why you even bother with him," Draco said as we sat down on the familiar lounges of the Slytherin common room. He was beside me with him arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

I sighed, wiping away another tear. "I don't even know, Draco," I answered. "I can't just turn my back on him because I refuse to be like my parents, but he's not giving me much choice. I'm just tired of trying to somehow get through to him."

"Why does it have to be you that goes crawling to him?" he replied frustrated.

I simply nodded, "You know, the more I put up with him acting like this, the more you begin to make sense to me."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco said in a confused tone.

I smiled slightly, "I mean, when you start preaching about how terrible Harry is. I mean… I don't think he's terrible… but I…." I tried to explain.

"I think I get it," Draco told me quietly. "No matter how awful he is you still hold fast to what you think a family should be. I think it's stupid to keep worry about him, he doesn't seem to worry about you honestly. I'll bet the only reason he bothered taking you to the Headmaster is because people have been talking about why he was ignoring you and starting to ask why he wasn't doing anything about your issues."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Were people really talking about that?"

"You didn't know?" Draco questioned incredulously.

I blushed slightly, "I mean, I knew that people were talking about my appearance and stuff, but I didn't know people were saying stuff to Harry as well," I responded.

"Well, they were," he shrugged slightly, "Not the point. You can't just keep going back to him and forgiving Potter for whatever he does. Let him come crawling back to you."

"Right," I said, "You know what? You're actually right, screw him!"

Draco laughed, "That's better."

I smiled broadly, "You know, I never imagined that I'd be here, turning to you for friendship."

"You think you're surprised?" Draco scoffed, "Imagine, Draco Malfoy befriending a girl who is not only Potter's cousin, but is also a Muggleborn," he said making me chortle.

"That is pretty shocking," I replied, "I mean, my family completely detests the entire idea of magic whereas your family hates anything to do with muggles! I think you'd be hard-pressed to find an odder pair of friends," I laughed, sitting up and away from Draco.

"How about we talk about something different then?" Draco said with a grin.

"Sure, so are you excited for the Yule Ball? It is tomorrow, right?" I asked as I leaned into the corner of the lounge I was on and looked up at Draco.

"Yeah, it is," he confirmed, "And I guess I'm a bit excited for it. Though I'm curious to see how the dullards of this school are going to behave."

"Well when I was talking to Hermione and Ginny, apparently Professor McGonagall made a point to show the Gryffindors how to ballroom dance. Hermione described it as an etiquette class, honestly," I chuckled as he laughed.

"Of course those morons had to do that! I reckon they've all probably got left feet and we all know that manners are pretty much foreign to them!" Draco cackled. "They're not going do something like that with our house, I bet."

"I don't think so," I agreed, "I mean, most people in Slytherin come from Pureblood families and groomed to perfection or have a magical parent who taught them stuff… Or with me, like I've said, my mother is a stickler for keeping up appearances and reputation," I explained quickly with a shrug and a grin. "So, do you know what kind of robes you're wearing?"

"Of course, do you have a dress selected?" he countered mockingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

"What does it look like?"

I shook my head, "I'm not telling you! You'll find out tomorrow."

"Not even a hint?" he smirked. I shook my head again with a smile.

"Not even a hint."


	18. Chapter 17

Tonight was the night; the Yule Ball. As I walked from the library back to he Slytherin Common Room, it was like the entire female population of Hogwarts had gone missing during the day. Of course, there were some boys missing too, but it was like girls had stopped existing! As I entered the common room, Draco stood.

"You know, most girls are already getting ready. Where have you been?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Unlike most girls, I have priorities like homework to worry about. Besides, it's not like I'm going to come down those stairs covered in sparkles and fairy dust," I replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well go get ready, I'd prefer not to be late," he said as he rolled his eyes. "You have an hour to get ready or I'm leaving you."

"I don't need that long," I told him before quickly making my way up to the girls room.

I was nearly pushed out as the girls were running around with their dresses and make up bags. The room was a bit of a mess, but it was easy enough to dodge all of the things being thrown away. I nearly made it to my bed before being pounced by Pansy and Millicent.

"Where have you been!?" Pansy screeched at me.

I ducked slightly as she slapped my shoulder. "I'm sorry! I had some homework that I really needed to do."

"Well, anyhow, she's here now," Millicent said with a grin, "Where's your dress?"

"Just give me a moment," I said, "I'll pull it out." I went over to my trunk and pulled out the dress that Mrs Weasley had bought for me.

The girls gasped as they looked at it. "Merlin, that's a beautiful dress!" Pansy gushed as she looked at it. "Let me help you into it," she said pulling the dress from my grip. I stripped quickly and she helped me into the dress, which fit perfectly when Pansy adjusted the corset back.

"Let me help you with your makeup!" Millicent exclaimed happily.

"No! I just want to keep it simple," I said hurriedly, "But you have about 45 minutes to play around with my hair if you want to... But keep it neat and simple..."

"I don't need 45 minutes to do your hair. I'm just going to pull some of your hair back and leave a little at the front. Do you have a hair clip or a pin that I could use?" she said with a grin. I handed her the jeweled hair piece that Draco had given to me for Christmas and she was off. She was right, it only took about 5 minutes to do.

"Are you sure you don't want any makeup?" Pansy pouted as she applied a layer of gloss.

I smiled, "I'm fine, thank you."

Millicent rolled her eyes. "Not everyone needs to look like a cake, Pansy," she joked and we all laughed. "I'm joking, but you know she doesn't need it."

"It's not that she needs it, but I think you should at least put in a bit of effort for Draco," Pansy said bitterly. "I would have."

"That's not the point," Millicent snapped, "Stop being silly, put in effort for that nice boy who asked you rather than trying to make Draco jealous. You know he's not going to notice you while Marigold is around. Wasn't it that boy Julio or whatever? That one from Beauxbatons?"

"His name is Julien," retorted Pansy with a snotty tone.

"Thank you for helping me you guys, but I think I might go wait for Draco in the common room," I told them quietly as I slipped on my shoes.

"Merlin, you're going to be like ten feet tall with those heels!" Millicent gasped as she caught a glimpse of my shoes.

I grinned, "I like to establish dominance with my height. I'm sure that Draco's ego won't be too damaged by me being taller. We're the same height anyways." Millicent giggled while Pansy just huffed as she applied her makeup. I stood from the edge of Millicent's bed and grinned as my dress swished around me.

I sighed toying with one of the bead lines on my dress, "Do I look okay?"

"Yes, you're stunning," Millicent beamed, "Now, hurry up, he's probably waiting for you."

I nodded to Millicent and Pansy with a smile before walking over to the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. I looked down the stairs to see Draco facing away from the stairs. My chest was slightly tight with a new nervousness as I watched him stand their. I took another deep breath before making my way down the stairs and tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"Just on time," he said, "You look beautiful."

I blushed, "You look dashing too and I finished early, told you I didn't need an hour to get ready."

He smiled at me, "I guess, but like I said, you're a more bearable than other girls."

"So you admire my punctuality?" I teased as I slipped my arm into his.

He shrugged, "Admire? I appreciate the fact they you don't spend ten years making your face look plastic or putting your hair in some stupid knot on the top of your head... Not that it wouldn't look nice or anything..."

"So you admire the lack of effort that I've put in to this? I didn't even choose the dress, mind you," I retorted with a laugh.

Draco's cheeks turned pink, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You know, tease me whenever I say something that isn't mean. Like if I say you're just bearable, you just run with it as if I've given you the biggest compliment."

"It's kind of fun, honestly," I answered with a smile, "And I don't mean anything by it, if that's what you're worried about."

He just laughed as he lead up out of the portrait hole, "Let's go."

It was a quick walk to Great Hall with Draco, though the all the people staring certainly made it feel a lot longer. I kept my head high as we walked through the corridors, refusing to let them affect me. I looked at Draco who had a composed look on his face, but I could see that he was happy. I smiled as we made it to the Great Hall.

"I like the fabric your robes are made of," I said quietly, "Velvet, right?"

"Only the finest velvet," Draco replied with a smug grin. "The lace detailing on your dress is impeccable, where did you have it made?"

I chuckled, "Mrs Weasley gave it to me. I think she must have paid for it with Harry's money though."

Draco scoffed, "Well, of course she didn't buy it with her money. It's far too... refined and high quality for someone like her," he said in a snobbish way.

I nudged his side with my elbow. "Mrs Weasley is lovely. I mean, she lets Harry and I stay with them over the holidays and they did take us to the Quidditch World Cup. I mean, I don't know where Ron got his attitude, but please don't be rude about his mother because she really is one of the most genuinely kind people on the planet."

He sighed and looked away. "Fine. I won't bad mouth his mother to you, but it's fair game if he starts talking about my family."

"That's... You can't just... I guess it's better than nothing..." I said resignedly. I looked over to find Harry looking over at our group so I did the most mature thing I could think of; I lifted my chin up and scowled at him as he glanced over at Draco and I. We had a silent stare-down until he finally yielded and looked over at Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco grinned, "I won't say anything about his family unless he mentions mine, I think it's fair."

"But wouldn't you prefer to be the better person?" I asked with a smile.

Draco thought for a moment before responding. "I suppose, are you telling me not to defend my mother's honor?" He joked.

"No!" I said quickly, "I mean, you shouldn't let people speak poorly of your mother, but... Wouldn't she prefer that you be the better man?"

"Are you trying to use my mother against me?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. I gasped and my cheeks turned scarlet but before I could respond he said "I'm only joking, I understand what you're trying to say, but I'll only refrain from insulting his family if he stops insulting mine."

"That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?" I sighed dramatically and he simply nodded. "Well, the best is going to have to do then."

Draco tugged my arm and led me towards the entrance of the hall. I looked at him confusedly so he explained, "We have to go in before the champion so that they can make some kind grand entrance."

I sat down with Draco and our usual crowd. The room was stunning with all the rosebushes that glowed with tiny fairies fluttering around. The cutlery on the tables glittered with all the surrounding lights. The decorations were lovely and it seemed that they had outdone themselves.

"Everything is so bright," Pansy gushed as she looked around.

"I think it's pretty," I said with a small smile.

I looked over as Draco scoffed quietly, "You should see the ballroom at my manor after my mother is done with it."

I smiled, "From what I know, I'm not certain they'd be pleased to have me there... No offense," I whispered to him.

He shook his head and smirked, "On the contrary, my mother only wants me to be happy and she'd be more than happy to meet you. Father... Well, it'd take a lot of convincing but I'm sure that he'd eventually allow it."

I looked at the entrance of the hall as the large oak doors opened to reveal the champions. The students applauded them as they walked in with their partners. Fleur walked in with Rodger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain who looked overly please with himself. My eyes met with Hermione as she walked in with Viktor and I gave her a smile and a wave. She looked stunning in her periwinkle blue dress and I couldn't be happier for her. Cedric walked in confidently with Cho Chang at his side. Lastly, Harry walked in with Pavarti who both looked slightly awkward together.

"Is that Granger with Viktor Krum?" Pansy whined enviously. "That dress looks awful on her," she muttered with a scowl.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, shut up, Pansy. Leave her alone."

Draco leaned closer to me. "Whatever happened to taking the high road?"

"Did I insult her?" I responded. He moved away and shrugged.

Pansy huffed angrily, "What are you two muttering about?"

I turned away and watched as the champions sat at their table. As the party settled into their seats, people picked up the small menus that had been placed in front of everyone. I grabbed my own and looked it over. I looked around, there were no waiters so I was a bit confused until I watched Millicent order her food simply by saying what it was that she wanted from the menu. I ordered the roast steak with some salad.

"Steak? I'm not sure I know how many ladies would order steak as opposed to something more... dainty," he teased with a grin.

I chuckled as I cut the steak, "Well, you've said it yourself; I'm not like the others. And I think the salad balances it out nicely."

"If it makes you feel better," he laughed. The hall filled with quiet banter as everyone ate their meals.

The quiet was soon replaced with cheers as The Weird Sisters made it onto the stage. The champions stood from their seats. I heard Draco snort as Harry seemingly tripped over himself after almost missing the cue. Pavarti looked slightly embarrassed and looked like she was struggling to keep her composure. The band played a low, almost depressing song. I felt for Harry's partner as she had to direct him. I looked over to Hermione. She looked radiant as she dance with Viktor, as if every problem in the world had disappeared. I was distracted when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to find Draco holding hand out to me, "Would you like to dance?"

"I wouldn't hate dancing with you," I joked with a wink. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

I grinned and stood from the chair. My cheeks warmed up as he pushed my chair in before holding his hand out to me again. This time, I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor where others had joined. I felt the rest of the world slip away for a while as I danced with Draco. It was smooth, he didn't step on my toes and I didn't step on his which was more than most of the other pairs could say. I almost felt sad when the song ended, but really it was only the beginning of the night.

 _The beginning of a bloody wonderful night._


	19. Chapter 18

"Hermione!" I called out as she finally separated from Viktor. I had sent Draco off with Pansy to make her happy. Draco wasn't.

"Oh, Marigold!" she said giving me a quick hug. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked happy.

I grinned, "I hope he's being a gentleman."

Hermione laughed, "I should say that about Draco."

I shrugged, "He is, I assure you. Though, I'm not certain how happy he'll be when he finishes with Pansy... You look beautiful, by the way."

If possible, her cheeks seems to turn even redder. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley chose a lovely dress for you,"she paused hesitantly, "For the record, while I don't like him, you seem really happy when you're around him. What Harry did the other day wasn't okay," she replied with a sheepish smile.

This time it was my cheeks that turned pink. "Thank you... I guess."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up..." she said quickly waving her hands slightly.

"No, it's okay. It's kinda nice to hear that you're not mad at me," I told her. "Anyhow, where'd my cousin and Ron end up anyways? Padma and Pavarti seem to have found new dance partners," I said looking around for the two.

"I think they've gone to sit down somewhere, I'm going to go find them," she said starting to walk towards the tables. "It's weird because I haven't talked to either of them."

I nodded, "I think they're over near the food tables. I think I saw them early, Pavarti and Padma seem to be quite put out."

"Thank you!" She said with a smile before turning to find the two dunderheads. Her dress swished around gracefully and it's was clear that she was the Belle of the Ball.

"Gosh, I was wondering when the know it all would leave," Pansy whined as she came over with Draco in tow.

I simply rolled my eyes, "Anyhow, how was your dance?"

Her eyes lit up as she looked at Draco, "I would love another dance, but apparently he's tired already!" she wailed holding onto his arm tightly. I felt an odd tightness in my gut as she did.

Draco grimaced, "I'd rather die," he mouthed and I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Pansy huffed snottily.

"Um, one of the Weasley twins just knocked over a sculpture," I lied quickly.

She cackled, "I have to see this!" She ran off into the crowd to find the supposed scene.

Draco groaned tiredly, "Let's escape while we can." He took hold of my waist and led us over to the refreshments table that had been set up with fruit punch and some finger foods. There were a few lurking around and I saw Viktor filling two glasses with the orange coloured punch.

"Hello, Marigold," he greeted with a smile.

I gave a small wave back, "Hello, Viktor! How are you?"

He stood, having filled the glasses. "I am very vell," he answered, "How are you?"

"I am well, also," I told him. "I trust you're having a good night?"

Viktor nodded with a silly grin on his face. "Yes, it has been a vonderful night. I must go find my partner now, I have gotten the drinks. Have you seen her?" he asked holding the two drinks.

I nodded, "She went to go find Harry and Ron. Near the food tables a little further down," I informed him as I pointed in the direction. I heard a faint thank you as he rushed off with the drinks.

I turned to face my escort with a grin. He looked at me with an odd expression, "What on Earth are you smiling about?"

I rolled my eyes and continued smiling, "Everyone seems so happy, Draco. It's like everything that has been happening has stopped. I mean, it has pretty much been the perfect Christmas. Even Pansy seems to have settled down for once, though she seems to be jealous of the fact that you asked me, not her."

"I would rather be hit with the Cruciatus curse than have invited her as my partner for the ball," he muttered with a scowl. "She's like a leech that grabs on and just never lets go. I've been trying to get her away from me for years."

"That's not very nice..." I said, "I mean, she has her moments but that seems a little extreme."

The blond simply shrugged, "I guess, but does the extremity make it any less true?"

"Honestly, Draco," I sighed with a shake of my head, but I still couldn't wipe the smile from my face. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

He chuckled quietly. "What is that supposed to mean?" He looked at me as he poured us both a small glass of the fruit punch.

"You're inveterate, that's what it means," I stated as he handed me a drink.

"What?" he asked with a confused look, "What does inveterate mean? Is that some kind of muggle insult?"

I laughed at his response. "It basically means you have a particular habit that is unlikely to change. You're very scornful, supercilious I'd say."

"Are you calling me a stuck up snob?" he gasped with fake hurt.

I grinned teasingly, "If you want to put it that way; sure."

He laughed, "And here I thought we were friends!" He placed a hand on his heart and pretended to wipe a tear with the other.

"Don't be a baby," I said, "Besides, I think I'm ready to leave, honestly," I said as I put the glass on the table.

"It's only early, though," he said before looking at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11 o'clock. "Oh."

I was about to tease him again as I saw Hermione rushing through the crowds of people. She looked distressed as she hurried through the crowd. I looked to Draco, highly concerned and he just nodded. I nodded and took a step away. I paused though, I turned around to see Draco looking slightly disappointed and I don't know what possessed me but I stepped back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off after Hermione. I made it outside of the hall and was hit with a slight chill in the corridor. I looked around before finding Hermione rushing up the stairs.

"Hermione!" I called out to her as I rushed after her. She stopped at the base of the next set of stairs and turned to face me. Her face was blotchy and has tear tracks running down. I walked over to her and slipped my arms around her. She welcomed the embrace as she sobbed into my shoulder. "Shh, it's okay."

"Stupid boys! Stupid Ron!" she cried. She pulled away after a long while, wiping her face clean on tears, though her eyes were still weary.

"What the heck did Ron do?" I said, rubbing her back as we sat on the stairs.

She sniffed and looked at me. "He just hounded me about coming to the ball with Viktor. Claiming that I was 'fraternizing with the enemy' and that I was helping him with the golden egg. Basically that I was some kind of traitor!" she explained, letting new tears fall. "How dare he!" she whimpered as she began to sob again.

"He's been terrible to me, but he had no right to make you this upset," I told her quietly, "You're beautiful, you have a lovely date and honestly, I was a little jealous because you looked like you were having the absolute time of your life," I said consoling her.

She giggled and sniffled before looking at me with watery eyes. "Really?"

I nodded with a wide smile, "Of course. I don't know what has gotten into the two of them... But they can't just keep taking all their stress out of all of us."

"I agree, Mari," she said, "But I don't know what to do."

"Then do nothing," I told her with a sigh, "They need you. They'll realize that eventually and until then, you give them nothing."

"Harry needs you too, you know," she said quietly wiping away the residual tears.

I let out a deep breath. "I wish I could believe that, but I don't even know anymore. It hurt me when he started treating me like a monster. I mean, Harry and I were never particularly close because my mother would have a fit if she ever saw me playing with him but we were always on good terms. Then when I found out I was a witch and he was a wizard, he was there for me and he cared and we got really close because I finally understood how it felt to have the only family you have turn their backs on you. Then he met Ron and he filled Harry's head with all these things about how awful my house was and how self-serving we were," I paused to take a breath and looked at my friend, "We were fine in third year and this year... I just don't know what happened..."

"But you're his family, Mari," she replied with a small smile.

I shrugged, "Family is what you make it. He found a new family with you and the Weasley's."

I faintly heard Hermione speaking to me as a cold, rasping voice whispered in my ear. _"Kill the spare..."_ it whispered sending my body into chills.

"Marigold? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, shaking my shoulder slightly.

I snapped back to reality and stared at her. "I don't know," I whispered, "I swear I just heard a voice say something to me. _Kill the spare..._ I think that's what it said."

"You just went really odd for a moment there," she responded nervously, eyeing me with a concerned gaze.

I let out a shaky breath, "What do you mean by odd?"

She furrowed her brows. "You started staring down the hall with a scary blank expression and began to talk, but it didn't sound like you. It almost sounded like three people talking at once. It was creepy," she explained, pressing her hand to my forehead. "What do you mean by ' of two who seek, only one shall find'?"

"What?" I said, confused. "I didn't say anything, Hermione. I told you, I thought I heard a voice whispering to me."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?" I nodded worriedly. "Do you honestly not remember a single part of what you just said?" I simply nodded again, unable to form coherent words. "Well, you said something like this:

 _Of two who seek, only one shall find,_

 _In a place filled that is home to the lost,_

 _His blood will be the bind,_

 _And a hand, the fallen shall cost,_

 _To rise he who had been defeated,_

 _The servant shall sacrifice to revive,_

 _A life-force that by dark magic is depleted,_

 _Will be once again, alive."_

"I think that was a prophecy," I told her shakily.

It was Hermione who now looked perplexed. "But wasn't that potion supposed to stop the visions? And who can you be certain that it was a prophecy?"

"Hermione, I-I remember one time when I was with Professor Trelawney," I started with a hushed whisper as a group of people walked by, "I was talking to her and I thought she had zoned out... she tends to do that... but then she started speaking and I thought I was going mad for a moment because she stopped and blinked then was back to normal. She had absolutely no memory of what she had said," I explained to her with widened eyes.

"Then we have to see professor Dumbledore right now!" she almost shouted pulling me up with her as she stood hurriedly from our seat on the stairs.

"Hermione, he left ages ago!" I told her, "Look, you've had a tough night and I'm tired, how about we write it down and tell them in the morning? First thing, I promise you."

She looked cross, but conceded. "Fine," she said pulling out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen from on of the ruffles in her dress. I looked at her in shock and she simply shrugged and said, "Don't act so surprised."

"I'm not really sure what I expected, but it was not that, to be honest," I giggled teasingly, to which she rolled her eyes that were now free of tears. "But, uh, before you go, please don't tell Harry about this."

"But don't you think he should know?" she question hurriedly as she wrote down what I had said.

I shook my head, "Perhaps it's better if we talk to the professor before we talk to Harry. I'm not sure if I want to talk to him at the moment," I said and she simply nodded in understanding.

"Alright, well I'll meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow morning then we'll go consult Professor Dumbledore," she said as she handed me the piece of parchment with my potential first real prophecy.

"Okay then," I say taking the scrap of parchment, "Good night, Hermione."

"Goodnight to you too Marigold,"she said before walking up the stairs towards her common room.

I sat back down for a moment before I heard my name being called from the bottom of the stairs. I looked to see Draco standing there looking up at me with a nervous look.

"Marigold, you, uh, left these behind," he said holding up my heels. I lifted my dress and was embarrassed to see that I had indeed not realized that my shoes had come off when I ran off behind Hermione.

"Oh, thank you," I said with a flushed face, "You would think I had realized."

He came up to where I was sat and knelt down in front of me. I was about to ask what he thought he was doing as he lifted my skirt, but was stunned into silence as he slipped both shoes back on. I felt another surge of heat in my cheeks as he stood up again.

"Now come on, Marigold," he said almost silently as he held his hand out to me, "Curfew is nearly over and you look like you need about three years of sleep."

I nodded and took his hand before we walked down to the Slytherin Common room just as we had arrived to the ball.

Together.


	20. Chapter 19

"Marigold," a voice said as they shook my shoulder, "Come on, Snape needs to see you and he's saying it's urgent."

I opened my eyes to find Millicent and Astoria standing over me in the darkness of the dormitory. I sat up, groggy from only having moments of sleep. I pulled my blankets off of me and stood from my warm cozy haven. I rubbed my eyes and groaned before quickly making my way downstairs.

Snape stood staring at the brilliant green fire. "Professor, you asked for me?" I said, successfully gaining his attention.

He looked up from the flames, the familiar sneer planted on his face. "Miss Granger has come forth claiming to Professor McGonagall and I that you made some kind of," he paused, "prophecy."

I sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Hm," he beckoned me to follow him out of the common room.

"Sir, can this not wait until the morning?" I whined as I followed him, stumbling slightly up the stairs.

He made an odd noise before responding, "Miss Granger," he told me distastefully, "insisted that it was urgent and must be discussed now."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "To be honest, I wasn't really sure what would happen but I'm very certain we agreed to see the headmaster in the morning," I complained, "Where are we going anyways, Professor?"

He said nothing so I followed him. It turned out that he was leading me to to the headmasters office. It was quiet, everyone having been in the bed. I glared at the back of Professor Snape's head.

"Ah, Miss Dursley," Professor Dumbledore said far too calmly for being summoned in the middle of the night. "I'm very glad you could make it. I apologize for having bring you here at this time of night, but Miss Granger has come forward with a rather interesting story."

I looked over to see Hermione standing nervously. I simply sighed, half knowing she wasn't really going to wait until morning before she told someone. "Good evening, Professor. Are you feeling better, Hermione?" I asked softly. I was annoyed that she didn't wait like we agreed but still concerned for her after what happened.

She simply nodded as the professor began to speak. "She has informed me of a prophecy, made by you," Professor Dumbledore said. I simply nodded. "She has told me the details of the prophecy but I would like to ask if you have had any other visions or odd occurrences since I gave you the suppressant."

"No, sir," I told him, "I don't have any memory of making the prophecy. If not for Hermione, I would not have known that it happened."

The old professor took a moment before talking again. "Thank you, but I must ask if you have the slightest idea of who it could be related to?" Something about his gaze told me that he already knew something.

I nodded, "I think it has to do with my cousin, professor. It would certainly explain the nightmares and all that but other than that, I don't have much of an idea of what it could mean."

He stayed silent, surveying me as though I was hiding something. "Of course," he said before pausing slightly, "Perhaps we should summon Mr Potter?" he said glancing over to Professor McGonagall who stood in the corner.

"No!" I exclaimed, gaining the surprised attention of everyone else. I recoiled slightly. "What I mean is... Don't you think he has enough on his plate? I mean, with the trials and all, sir, I think it's poor timing and especially after such a festive night," I rambled trying to sound reasonable as I found excuses not to have to have Harry involved.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to silence me as the Gryffindor Head of House spoke. "I agree with Miss Dursley. It might be wise to wait for a more..." the stern woman glanced at me, "appropriate time to inform the boy."

The old professor hummed. "I suppose then that that will be the course of action we will proceed with," he concluded with an edged voice, "Thank you, Miss Granger and Miss Dursley for joining us this evening. You two may return to your common rooms," he said happily, "I would usually ask that you be escorted but I must ask your professors to stay a moment. Good night."

We both mumbled our farewells before descending from the office. I looked over to Hermione who had been uncharacteristically quiet as we walked passed the griffin protecting the office. I let out a short sigh as she turned to walk towards the Gryffindor tower and grabbed her arm. She turned back with a look of worry and shock.

"I'm not mad, 'Mione," I stated quietly, "I can understand why you didn't wait."

Scarlet brushed her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I just couldn't stop worrying about it and it just... felt wrong to keep it to myself," she confessed with a deflated tone.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Honestly, it's okay." I pulled back with a grin. "I mean, I guess this means I can sleep in then, right?" I joked with a quiet chuckle.

She smiled tightly. "Of course," she replied. "But before you go, I did hear a little rumor flying around when I got back to the common room. Some people apparently saw you kiss Draco and Harry is furious, Mari," she professed with a concerned tone, "I wanted to ask you about it and whether it was true because you know how rumors can get. According to Padma, she witnessed him picking up your shoes after you chased me and then he put them back on you."

I felt heat in my cheeks despite the sense of dread settling in my stomach. "I'm not going to lie," I started nervously making her eyes widen, "I did kiss him... but it was only on the cheek because he was being so sweet and just..." I drifted off. I let out a short breath, "It just felt like the right thing and that was just after I saw you running off. I didn't even think about it because I was more concerned about you than controlling my own actions..." I revealed.

"And the shoe thing?" she questioned looking at me with a strange expression.

I looked to the floor bashfully. "Yeah, that's true too."

This time it was her that wrapped her arms around me with an excited giggle. I froze, slightly in shock as she pulled back bouncing on her toes. "Well," she said suggestively, "Do you fancy him?"

I took in a sharp breath. "I-I think I do, 'Mione," I answered with a hushed whisper, "but I'm scared of that."

Her face shifted to one of sympathy as she took in my reply. "I get it," she said, "His family and your family, Harry especially..." Her words hung in the air for almost a minute before she spoke again. "But you'll never know if you don't try," I looked at her, "My dad always tells me that, Mari. Besides, it's weird watching you with him because it almost seems like he's a nice person when he's with you."

"You've never heard him really rant about my cousin then," I said with a wry smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes". "Look, it's late and you look tired," she sighed, "but seriously, ignore everything and do what you think is right because in the end; who does it really affect? I might not like him, but it's you who gets to decided whether he's worth your time or not," she told me with a wise gaze.

"Thank you, Hermione," I responded with a smile. "Good night." I heard her respond faintly as I turned to walk back down to the dungeons.

* * *

I walked slowly, considering my options. _I could ignore it and hope that it never comes up again,_ I thought, _or I could go to him and talk to him and see if maybe we could work? No, that's stupid_ , I chided myself, _But where would we go? We're close and I think I fancy him... No, I THINK I fancy him... Maybe I... His parents would likely rather see me dead than romantically connected to their son and Harry would probably team up with them to achieve that. My parents would just remove me from the family..._ My inner turmoil continued as I walked through the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

I let out a small chuckle as I found Draco curled up on one of the lounges with a pillow in his grasp. His peaceful expression and closed eyes told me that he was asleep as I walked around the couch he was situated on. I shook his shoulder softly, holding my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter as he woke with a gasp, throwing the pillow.

"Hey," I said softly as his gaze landed on me.

He rubbed his eyes. "Hey, Marigold," he greeted with a croaky voice. "What's the time?"

"Entirely too late," I replied, unsure of the time but acutely aware of my tiredness. "Why are you out here?"

He shrugged, "I heard a bunch of commotion about you apparently being dragged away by Snape. I figured it was something to do with Potter and his bunch, so I thought I'd just wait up to make sure you were okay."

I nodded with a soft smile. "Well, it wasn't Harry... Sort of," I told Draco, "I made a prophecy." I sat on the couch that was opposite to his.

"What?" he exclaimed swinging his body to fully face me.

"Yeah.. I was talking with Hermione and I thought I heard a voice..." I explained to him making sure it was only loud enough for him to hear. "It wasn't til the voice disappeared that I found Hermione looking at me strangely and she asked me what I meant. I got really confused and she told me that apparently I said some weird passage. And well, it's a prophecy."

Draco's face twisted in confusion. "Didn't you take some potion that was supposed to stop the visions?"

I bit my lip, "Well, it doesn't get rid of it.. It just stops them from overwhelming me."

He then asked, "What was the prediction?"

I recounted the passage as best I could and watched as his expression changed to something almost unreadable. He was silent, I assumed that was because he was thinking about my words but something in my gut told me that that wasn't it. A small sense of uncertainty swelled inside me as I considered that he might know something more than he is saying, but I squashed the feeling.

"They wanted to talk to me because they think I know more than Hermione told them," I said to break the silence. "I don't know what it could mean, but it seems ominous. When stuff like this happens, it makes it hard for me not to worry about Harry," I groaned quietly, staring at the familiar green flames. "I think the prophecy is about him but I know if he finds out that he's going to want to talk to me." _He probably wants to yell at me right now anyways,_ I sneered to myself.

"Mm," Draco hummed almost silently. "Maybe you should talk to him then."

I flinched slightly as he said that. "Weren't you on the whole 'screw Harry' committee?" I asked him incredulously.

He chuckled, breaking his sour expression before letting his face settle back to more serious, albeit softer, one. "I still am, trust me," he stated, "but I also know that it'll chew you up on the inside if you don't. You worry too much and this is the exact kind of thing that stresses you out." I huffed slightly but I knew he was right. "Besides, I daresay if you don't, Granger will and then Potter will be both mad and in need of talking to," he explained before coughing slightly . "Of course, if you really don't want to talk to him, I can arrange that," he told me with a questioning voice.

I snorted and shook my head. "You're right... But I'm going to bed first because I need a few hours of uninterrupted sleep."

He laughed, "Goodnight, Marigold."

"See you tomorrow, Draco," I replied, "Good night."


	21. Chapter 20

I woke up dreading the day. _Or at least the half that's left_ I noted to myself as I looked at the clock. I quickly get up and dressed and ready for the day ahead. My plan was to have breakfast, talk to Hermione and then ask her to help me figure out how best to approach my cousin. I walked downstairs to find Draco entering the common room with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"Morning," I greeted as I walked over to the entrance.

"Good morning, Marigold," he answered with a warm smile. "I assume you're going to have something to eat?" I replied with a simple nod. "I considered either waking you up or waiting for you, but then I figured you've probably got a few things you need to do without me."

I grinned, " Yeah, I'm getting some food because I don't wanna face my cousin on an empty stomach. And good call on not waking me up, I probably would've been really mad if you woke me up but I appreciate the... ah... intentions of it, I guess."

"Well, wasn't I smart then?" he jested with a cocky tilt of his head.

I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder lightly as I walked past him. "Maybe I wouldn't have been mad if it were you. You never know if you don't try," I told him, giving him a wink over my shoulder.

"Good luck!" he called as I exited.

I walked out of the Slytherin common room. My steps felt heavy, but I knew that I couldn't hide from this and the longer I left it, the worse it would be when I eventually did see my cousin.

* * *

It was a quiet morning. It was almost noon, but everyone had seemingly made themselves scarce likely due to the fact that most students had gone to bed very late. I sat at the Slytherin table, mindlessly eating my toast as I thought over the occurrences of last night. At some point, I would need to face my cousin and tell him about the prophecy or at least address the issue of what he had heard.

I was broken from my thoughts as Pansy sat opposite from me with a cold sneer on her face. She spoke before I could greet her. "How could you!?" she almost screeched at me, causing many of the people occupying the hall to glance over quickly.

"Pardon?" I asked calmly, trying to avoid a scene.

She scoffed and stuck her nose on in the air. "You kissed Draco!" she answered angrily, "What kind of a friend are you? I've liked him forever. Who are you to suddenly betray me like this and steal him from me?"

A blush warmed my cheeks as she ranted angrily. "Could you calm down? We can talk about this if you want," I said, trying to quell Pansy's rage.

"Why would he like you anyways?" she continued, ignoring my attempt for civil conversation, "You're nothing but a stupid little Mudblood who is taking advantage of the noble Slytherin name and her cousins fame. You're nothing special. You're not even that smart or pretty!"

I stared at her blankly, refusing to show her the strange affect her words had on me. "Pansy, go away," I told her with a strong but quiet voice.

"You can't even deny it, can you?" she spat viciously. I felt uncomfortable with the stares we were receiving. "Potter's not here to save the day for you?"

"I don't need him," I retorted with a pointed glare, "I don't need the Slytherin name either. I don't need to be special, smart or pretty. Unlike you, I also don't need to attack people when I feel threatened over such petty things. Grow up, Pansy."

"I'm not feeling threatened," she defended with offense heavy in her voice. "You think you threaten me?" I rolled my eyes and stood from the table, unwilling to listen to her anymore. "Look at you, running away like a little wimp," she snorted childishly.

I huffed and left the hall quickly.

* * *

"But it's not that simple!" I whined to Hermione as we sat in the library. "He's mad at me already and this situation isn't going to help at all..."

Hermione looked at me piteously, "I could tell him for you, but who knows how that would go."

"'Mione, he's going to come find me and knowing him, he'd be even angrier not hearing it from me."

"I know," she replied softly, "This is tough, it doesn't help with all the rumors flying around about you and Draco. I mean, then again, it could be a real opportunity for you two to talk everything out, right?"

"You're right, but I still don't know how I'm supposed to talk to him," I told her quietly, "He was angry before all of this mess and now it's going to be so much worse. Look, do you know where he'd be around now? I'll go see Harry now, before I really start to freak out."

"Talk to me about what?" Harry sounded from behind me. I turned around on my chair to see Harry staring down at me with Ron, who looked at me with contempt.

"Everything that's been going on in the last few days," I answered quietly. "I know you're angry with me, but I need to tell you something important so sit down and bare with me for a little while," I explained. He looked at Ron for confirmation.

"Oh, just sit down," Hermione ordered sharply. The boys looked at her with shock before complying with her order.

"What is it?" Ron said distastefully as he leaned back in his chair with crossed arms.

I sighed. "I made a prophecy and I think it involves you, Harry."

"Oh, is that all?" he asked blandly.

"Aren't you the least bit curious to hear about it?" I asked almost silently, unsure of what Harry was aiming for.

"Not really, but I do want an explanation for why you've been lying to me," he responded snappily with a pointed glare.

"Lying?" I questioned. I sent a brief look to Hermione who also looked perplexed but also incredibly concerned. "I'm not sure what you're talk about, Harry," I continued, "You haven't talked to me since before the Yule Ball. What could I possibly be lying to you about?"

"You told me that you're not dating Malfoy," he spat, "Yet lately it seems like all you've been doing is hanging around him and going places like Hogsmeade and the Yule Ball. Hell, you kissed the tosser!"

My face was burning. "I wasn't lying, Harry! The day at Hogsmeade wasn't a date. He didn't even actually ask me, it was more like 'I wouldn't hate it if you accompanied me'."

"And what about the Yule Ball then?" Ron interjected crossly.

"Again, he just said that I was the most tolerable girl and probably just didn't want to be bothered by any of the other girls," I defended nervously. "Besides, I've said it before and I'll say it again; it's none of your business who I choose to be around. You're the one who said it would've been easier to just ignore me. You're the one who has pushed me away and treated me like rubbish when I've tried to hard to help you and and be a family member that you can rely on!" I ranted angrily and watched his contemptuous look shift into an uncomfortable one. "And over what? Draco Malfoy? A boy? Are you kidding me?! I'm here to tell you that I made a prophecy that is probably about you where someone is potentially being brought back from the dead and all that you want to talk about is Draco." I stopped as I ran out of air and took a deep breath.

"Mari..." he mumbled as he seemingly tried to rebut my statements.

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Don't," I stated flatly, "Just stop there."

"Marigold, I'm really sorry," he appealed with a downcast expression.

Despite my urge to tell him I forgive him, I shrugged nonchalantly and looked away from him. "You were sorry the last few times, too," I retorted coldly, "Unless you have something more substantial to say that doesn't revolve around my imaginary love-life, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me."

"Why are you being so childish? It's not like he's wrong," Ron blurted stupidly.

"Mari's the one being childish?" Hermione snapped rounding in on Ron with a pointed glare. "I think you've got it the wrong way around. She was here talking to me because she didn't know how to approach Harry without being yelled at! What I think is childish is that you two have been so utterly ridiculous that she has to tip-toe around you to be able to tell you that she made an incredibly important prophecy that sounds very bloody serious," the boys visibly flinched as she swore, "Even more so, she told you about the prophecy and all Harry thought to do was pester her about Malfoy as if it's his business when all he's managed to do since he was selected by the Goblet is make Mari feel like trash because of things that aren't even her fault," Hermione berated loudly as though forgetting we were in the library.

"Well I said sorry!" Harry tried to defend himself.

"You think that saying you're sorry is going to fix everything?" Hermione snapped incredulously.

"Hermione, lets go."

* * *

After Hermione and I left the library, we strolled around casually for a while but eventually parted ways because she needed to finish her potions assignment. I wandered around but soon made my own back back to the common room. I sat by one of the large windows with pencils on the table beside me. The common room was quiet as I stared out of the window into the Black Lake. I simply drew what I could see, which included the swaying kelp and a few fish that had passed earlier. I was nearly finished when I heard Draco's voice from behind me.

"Your drawing looks beautiful, Marigold," he complimented with a small smile before sitting on one of the chairs nearest to mine.

"Thank you," I replied as put my book on the table next to me and packed up all my pencils. "I hope that I can learn how to paint one of those living portraits like the ones that hang in the hits school. But I don't think I would put people in them."

"Why not? Isn't that the point of them most of the time?" Draco questioned.

"Most, but it would annoy me half to death because what if I painted a talkative portrait? I'd have to live with it, and I'm not sure how I would go about that," I answered with a small chuckle.

"I heard about what happened today," the blond said quietly, staring out the window.

I looked at him then joined him in staring at the window. "I guess it was from someone who overheard Hermione yelling and Ron and Harry, then?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard it from Bulstrode."

"What am I going to do? This has to be dealt with eventually, but he's not making it easy at all," I groaned, sinking into my chair.

Draco shrugged shortly. "You have plenty of time, I suggest you just let it be for now. You told him everything he needs to know and when he gets curious or desperate, he'll come back and try to make up with you. Then it's up to you, I guess."

"That wasn't helpful in the slightest," I replied, "He apologized today."

"What did you say?" he asked curiously.

"I told him to just stop and that I didn't want to talk to him unless he had something to say that wasn't about you or how much of a tosser you are," I summed up for him. He chuckled slightly and I turned to face him. "I'm serious, the main reason he has progressively gotten angrier with me is because I've become god friends with you," I explained with a grin, "I literally tell him that I made a prophecy and all he wanted to do is bother me about you. It's like he's jealous or something," I teased with a wink. I laughed as his expression turned to distaste and faced the window again.

"The very idea of that makes me sick," he sneered.

"I'm only joking," I giggled and he smiled in response.

"I know, I know," he retorted. "Personally, I'd prefer it if you were obsessed over me," he stated suddenly, making my head whip around to face him in shock.

"Pardon?" I asked quickly. My eyes met his quickly and under a layer of cockiness, I could see the nervousness that his eyes expressed.

"Just kidding," he said with a laugh that almost sounded forced.

I couldn't help the pang of disappointment in my chest as I let out a fake chuckle. "Of course," I said with a grin. "Well, anyhow, I best be going upstairs now because I need to finish my potions essay."

"Oh," he said quietly, "I forgot about that."

"See you tomorrow."

"Good night," he answered rather quietly as I took my things and left.


	22. Chapter 21

Days passed and I found myself in the library more and more, just trying to distract myself from the world going on around me. Harry was still a popular topic and apparently he had nothing better to talk about than Draco and I. I had finished all my assignment and homework early and I now found myself in the library, reading books randomly selected from the shelves just to pass the time. Sometimes I would be joined by others, like Demetrius or Luna, but this time it was Hermione who was with me.

"Hermione," I started sheepishly, "What do you do when you have no idea what to say to someone?"

"I don't know, Mari," she answered with a quiet groan, "but the longer you wait the more awkward it's going to be."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I've been complaining non-stop to you. How have you been lately? Surely you must be stuck in the middle of all this mess."

The girl before me simply sighed tiredly. "Maybe you just need a break? Maybe try worrying about how you are rather than what others are doing or whether you have to do something for someone else. If he really cares that much, he'll come talk to you himself so stop being silly and just act naturally," Hermione bristled with a tone of scolding in her voice. "I'm as well as I can be, I guess, just to answer your question.

"Funny," I spoke to myself quietly.

"What's funny?" she asked quickly with a narrowed stare.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing is really funny, I just found it uncanny that Draco once told me the same thing," I told her with a small smile," Of course, it was more directed towards my concern for Harry; but all's the same."

"Well, if Malfoy of all people is telling you that you should stop worrying about others than perhaps it's real sign that you should take that advice?" Hermione spoke with conviction.

"Look, I know, but it's really hard, 'Mione," I confessed sadly as I rested my head on my forearms. She looked down at me with a glint of pity and another emotion that I could not place.

"I hate to put it this way, but Harry doesn't realize how he's acting," she started slowly trying to find the right words, "and you shouldn't take heed to his actions. I'm not saying he's right and I don't think he should just be excused but he's going through a lot of stress right now and I think he's really only concerned about himself at the moment. He'll realize eventually that what he's doing is wrong but for now you shouldn't worry about him."

I was surprised by the overwhelming urge to roll my eyes that coursed through my body, but I quickly suppressed it before responding to her words. "'Mione, I'll try. But can we talk about something else now?"

"Don't just ignore what I said," I nodded before she continued speaking, "Well, anyways, did you finish that essay for transfiguration?"

"The one about cross species switches?" I replied, "Yeah, I finished it last night, it took me a long while though because I was behind on the readings."

"I'm nearly finished," she said quietly. She sounded almost embarrassed as she pulled out the parchment that I assumed held her work so far. "I got a little bit lazy and put this off but classes are tomorrow and I'm not finished. I don't understand how anyone can deal with this pressure!"

I giggled slightly, "Sometimes it's the lack of time that provides the push and inspiration a person needs to get their work done. Trust me, I've seen some Ravenclaw kids that don't finish until they've lined up for class!" I had a quick glimpse at the clock on the wall and gasped, "It's that how late it is?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up to view the old clock that adorned the stone wall and also released a noise of shock. "Oh gosh, it's dinner time! We best pack up quickly and go. You're so lucky that the dungeons are closer to the kitchen."

I laughed at her words. "You think that until you have to go to class!" We chuckled quietly as we packed away our things and rushed to make it for dinner.

Despite the pleasant turn in conversation, I couldn't help the heaviness that settled itself in my chest.

* * *

Dinner had long since passed and I was sat in front of the fire, simply staring into the flames. The last of my housemates left for bed over an hour ago and the silence, barring the cackle of flames, was almost palpable as I relaxed into the soft leather.

"Can't sleep either?" I heard Draco speak from behind me. I couldn't help the strange warmth that spread in my tummy as his words.

I looked over at him. "No, not really. What are you still doing up?"

He shrugged in response before sitting down at the other end of the couch I was on.

"So, how have you been?" I said awkwardly, trying not to let the silence settle.

"I've been well," he replied quietly, glancing over at me, "So.. um... Made up with Potter yet?"

I snorted slightly, to which he simply huffed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like it was a stupid question. It's just that I haven't yet and it's because my cousin seems to think that every time I talk to him it's an opportunity to corner me about you," I answered his question with a glare towards the fire. "It's like somehow the idea of you and I being together is more atrocious than him potentially dying or it's more of a pressing issue than a bloody prophecy!"

"Sounds like normal Potter logic," Draco rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. "Do you remember when he thought I was the heir of Slytherin."

"Of course! He spent the entire year being mean to me because he thought I was keeping secrets from him," I said with a small chuckle, "I remember when I found out how they tried to find information from you. I kind of felt betrayed... Like, it wasn't even my cousin trying to see me. It was to try and find information on the Chamber and they went completely out of their way to avoid talking to me."

"I remember that," he spoke quietly, "I pitied you, really."

"You pitied me?" I scoffed slightly.

"I mean, he was awful and I honestly thought you were the most stupid girl I've ever had the displeasure of knowing," he admitted with a quiet laugh.

"And why's that? Hmm?" I questioned with an accusatory look.

He gave a side look and a sad, small smile. "I though you were dumb because you were so hung up on making sure your cousin was okay rather than being angry at the way he was treating you. Lord knows I wouldn't have the patience to put up with it," he told me.

"You an me both at this point. Well I used to think you were a total git," I confessed with a cheeky grin. "I mean, to be fair you never really gave me much reason to think other wise. But really, I never bothered talking to you before I suppose. There was also the whole thing where you called Hermione a Mudblood."

"Mm," he hummed.

I shifted around so that I was leaning into him rather than facing him. "It was weird, you know."

"What was weird?" he asked.

"Not talking to you," I whispered in response. "I didn't like it... I got used to our talks and I've had Hermione to talk to, but it's not the same. It was harder to deal with the looks that people would give me as I walked by." I fell silent after my words, unsure of what else to say.

"I understand what you mean, I didn't believe that I would find it so bothersome not talking to someone like you," he admitted to me. There was a small silence and I could tell that neither of us quite knew how to fill it. "Pansy kept talking to me and annoying me about whether I had feelings for you."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"For what?"

"Kissing you on the cheek," I answered meekly, "It would have saved us both a lot of trouble from Pansy and from Potter because apparently it can't just be our own bloody business."

"It's not as though I pushed you away," he muttered. I looked at his face to find that his cheeks were almost as red as my own. A moment of quiet passed before realization dawned on his face. "You called him 'Potter'."

"Pardon?" I responded, momentarily distracted.

"Golden Boy, you called him Potter," Draco repeated in a confused tone. He simply sighed, "Anyways, going back to topic, it isn't as though I rejected your small kiss on the cheek. Why are you apologizing?"

"I-I..." I stuttered trying to think of a response.

"Father and Mother always used to tell me that you should never apologize unless you truly regret whatever it was that you did," Draco told me with a surprisingly strong voice. "You don't regret it do you?" His expression was stoic but his vulnerability was showing clearly through his eyes, and it sent a pang through my chest.

"No," I answered before I could stop myself. There was a pause and I spoke again, "I regret a lot of things but I don't regret kissing you on the cheek," I asserted with a quiet voice before mustering my courage and sitting up straight to look at him properly. "I'm not sorry for it and I don't think I could regret it if I did it again," I declared with the strongest voice that I could push from my chest.

My green eyes met his grey eyes and it was like an eternity had passed before either of us moved.

There were no fireworks or sparks running through my body when Draco's lips met mine; only a warm feeling that started in my cheeks and spread like wildfire through the rest of my body. I could almost feel my heart beating a thousand times in those few moments of closeness before he pulled away from the chaste kiss.

"I'm not sorry for not pushing you away," he whispered, "I'm not sorry for that either and don't think that I could ever regret it either."

"Our families will hate us, you know?" I quipped with a small smile as I raised my hand to his cheek.

He simply nodded, "Perhaps they will or perhaps they won't, but for now you need to stop worrying so much about what other people say and do. Live for yourself and do what makes you happy, Marigold."

And with his words, silence fell over the almost empty Slytherin common room.


End file.
